Mon monde à moi, c'est toi
by Law-and-order
Summary: Elliot ... Olivia ... Ils y étaient presque ... Mais une terrible épreuve dans la vie d'Olivia, qu'elle compte garder pour elle risque d'engendrer des conséquences ...De terribles conséquences. Elliot finira t-il par comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ?
1. Chapter 1

Quelle enquête difficile ! Nos inspecteurs, après des semaines de travail sans relâche, ont enfin coincés un réseau de pédophile. Heureux d'avoir réussi, ils fêtent ça chez Joe, leur barman préféré ! Au bout d'une heure, Olivia fatiguait et décida de rentrer chez elle.

_"Camarades, je vous abandonne. Mon lit me réclame."_

_"Tu veux que je te ramènes"_ demanda Elliot avec un grand sourire. Il aimait passer du temps avec Olivia. Depuis quelques temps ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors du travail. Elle l'invitait même de temps en temps à boire un café chez elle pour qu'ils discutent de tout et de rien.

Olivia était touchée par la proposition d'Elliot, mais veut le laisser profiter un peu de leur réussite.

_"Non, ne t'en fais pas, ca va aller. Profites et amuses-toi un peu."_

Mince, pourquoi avait-elle dit ca ? Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était être avec lui. Et qu'il la ramène chez elle.

_" A vrai dire, je suis fatigué moi aussi. Je vais rentrer aussi, donc je peux te déposer en même temps. "_

_" Bon d'accord, partenaire. "_

Fin et Munch avaient bien vus ce qu'il se passait depuis quelques temps. Ils étaient ravis pour leurs deux amis, mais bien que Fin s'abstenait de tout commentaires, Munch lui ...

_"Moi aussi je pourrai vous accompagner les enfants ! Ça vous éviterai de faire des petites bêtises ..."_

_"MUNCH !"_ répliqua Olivia en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras

_" Bah quoi c'est vrai Je ... "_

_"La ferme Munch."_ le coupa Fin. Il adorait son équipier, mais il savait que ce genre de commentaires gênait Olivia ...

Olivia, sentant le rouge monter à ses joues, repris la parole

_"Bon... bonne nuit tous les deux ... A demain ! Tu viens Elliot ?"_

_"Ouais. On est parti. Salut les gars !"_

_"Salut El / Pas de bêtises El"_

Lorsqu'Elliot se retourna il vit que Munch souriait. Il savait que Munch espèrait que lui et Liv se mettent en couple, et après tout, ce n'est que sa façon de montrer son affection.

xxxxx

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement d'Olivia, Elliot ne coupa pas le contact. Il ne se le permettait pas le temps qu'Olivia ne lui proposait pas de monter. Comme il s'y attendait, elle se retourna et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Son sourire qu'il aimait tant ... Et ses yeux ... Ils étaient magnifiques au clair de lune.

_"Tu veux Monter El ?"_

_"Pourquoi pas"_

Comme à leurs habitudes, Elliot et Olivia avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Ils avaient rigolé, échangé des regards... Lorsqu'Elliot vit qu'il était 3h du matin, il fut surpris.

_"Wow ... Liv il est déjà cette heure-ci, il vaut mieux que je te laisse. Demain on a beaucoup de travail avec tous les rapports. "_

_"Oui tu as raison. "_

Elle était déçue ... Ce ne serait pas encore pour ce soir. Elle se leva du canapé, et lui aussi. Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte mais lorsqu'elle voulu ouvrir, Elliot lui attrapa le bras et la retourna. Elle tressaillit à ce contact. Le simple fait qu'il la touche lui faisait accélérer les battements de son cœur.

_"Elliot ?"_

Il la regardait fixement, il aurait tant voulu lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser ...Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

_" Bonne nuit Livia ... "_

Ce sont les seuls mots qui avaient bien voulu sortir. Il quitta l'appartement sans même se retourner. Alors qu'il commençait à marcher dans la rue, il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Cette personne lui attrapa le bras si brusquement qu'il en fut déstabilisé.

"Liv ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? "

_"Ce qui me prends Elliot ? Pourquoi es tu parti comme ça ?"_

Désemparé, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ... Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux, et il s'en voulait.

_"Je ... Il était tard, demain nous travaillons. Et tu vas attraper froid comme ça ! Tu aurais pu prendre une veste ! Je me demande ce qu'il te prends !"_

Elle émit un petit rire, mais il était nerveux. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle.

_" Tu crois qu'en provoquant une dispute tu vas échapper à cette discussion ! Tu ne me dis pas la vérité Elliot. Je ne suis pas stupide !"_

_"Liv ..." _

Sa voix était redevenue douce ... Il avait posé sa main sur la joue d'Olivia qui pencha la tête pour presser ce contact. Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Elliot et Ferma les yeux. Juste pour profiter de ces quelques secondes.

_"Olivia ... Regarde moi s'il te plait"_

Avec difficulté, Olivia regarda de nouveau Elliot.

_"Je ... Je t'aime Olivia ... Non ne dit rien s'il te plait, laisse moi finir. Je t'aime. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je n'ai plus envie de partir de chez toi le soir en te laissant seule... J'ai envie que tu reste dans mes bras pour toujours"_

_"El ... Je ..."_

_"Non, s'il te plait. Ne dit rien. Pas maintenant. Je te laisse réfléchir, et on en parle demain, d'accord ?"_

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait... La même chose ... Mais elle attendrait puisque c'est ce qu'il voulait.

_"D'accord El. Bonne nuit alors ..." _

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

xxxx

Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle, avec un sourire aux lèvres, un homme l'attendait, caché dans la pénombre. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte lorsqu'on que cet homme l'attrapa par derrière et lui fit sentir un mouchoir. Même si elle se débattait, il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle essayait d'appeler Elliot, mais en vain. Elle finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle était seule dans son lit et ne se souvenait de rien après sa discussion avec Elliot. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle voulut se relever, qu'elle sentit une atroce douleur au ventre. Elle était recouverte de bleue ... Et nue ... Ça y est les souvenirs revenaient ... Un homme... Cet homme, il l'avait violé, elle en était sûre... puis était reparti. Et surtout, il avait laissé derrière lui, une Olivia, plus que détruite.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même … Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle voulait appeler Elliot mais comment lui dire ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Non c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle ne pouvait le dire à personne. Elle se sentait trop sale pour ça. Elle le garderait pour elle, et elle vivrait avec. Après tout, elle aidait des victimes depuis longtemps, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Seulement, ses victimes n'étaient jamais seules, puisqu'Olivia était là coute que coute.

Aujourd'hui, c'était elle la victime, et elle était seule. Elle voulait être seule. De toute façon, comment pourrait-elle en parler puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien ?

Elle commençait à pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi faible ? Elle s'en voulait. Elle ne le dirait pas à Elliot, ni au capitaine. Mais elle avait trop besoin de sa meilleure amie. Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro. Au bout de 3 sonneries, aucunes réponses. Olivia vit qu'il était à peine 5h30, et que son amie ne se lavait pas avant 6h30. Mais à la 5ème sonnerie, elle décrocha.

_"Novak."_

_*Bip Bip*_

Olivia avait raccroché, soudainement prise par l'angoisse. Non elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Non c'était impossible. Seulement, il était trop tard. Il ne fallait pas avoir Casey Novak comme meilleure amie. Un peu mieux réveillé, elle regarda le numéro qui venait de l'appeler.

_"Livia. Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ?"_

Elle rappela sa meilleure amie. Mais elle ne décrocha pas. Alors elle essaya son fixe. Elle tomba sur le répondeur.

_"Livia... C'est Casey. Je sais que tu es là puisque tu m'as appelé. Décroche. [ … ] Olivia, si tu ne décroche pas, dans 15minutes je suis chez toi."_

Olivia se rua sur le combiné, non Casey ne pouvait pas venir !

_"Casey attends, ne raccroches pas !"_

_"Enfin! Que s'est-il passé Livia ?"_

_"Rien … Rien de grave, Je t'appelais juste pour savoir si tu voulais qu'on se fasse un truc ensemble dans quelques temps …"_

_"Ah oui ? à 5h30 du matin ! Dans quelques temps ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ?"_

Casey avait senti le tremblement dans la voix d'Olivia.

_"Désolée je n'avais pas vu l'heure…"_

_"Arrêtes de me mentir Livi … Bon j'arrive dans 15minutes !"_

_"Non Casey je t'en pris …"_

Trop tard, elle avait raccroché. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? Elle ne pouvait pas regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux et lui dire « Un homme m'a violé ». Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Même si sa porte était fermée à clés, Casey rentrerait, puisqu'elle avait un double de toute manière. A quoi bon lui cacher ? Elle ne lâcherait plus Olivia le temps qu'elle n'aurait pas la vérité, et elle savait quand sa meilleure amie lui disait la vérité ou non… Alors Olivia décida de se recroqueviller de nouveau dans son lit, en attendant sa meilleure amie.

Comme toujours, sa meilleure amie était ponctuelle. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Olivia entendit le trousseau de clé de Casey. Lorsqu'elle entra, l'appartement n'était pas illuminé. Il n'y avait que les premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre.

_"Livi ? …"_

Pas de réponses. Elle ne serait quand même pas sortie pour ne pas la voir ? Non ce n'était pas son genre. Olivia n'avait jamais fuie sa meilleure amie. Bien que des fois elle aurait volontiers fuie les interrogatoires sur Elliot. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre d'Olivia, elle y vit sa meilleure amie, recroquevillée contre elle, la tête baissée, et des larmes qui coulaient. En 4 années qu'elle avait passée sur le terrain avec Elliot et Olivia, sur les crimes sexuels, elle avait appris à reconnaitre une victime au premier coup d'œil. Et là, il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. Mon dieu, on avait violé sa meilleure amie.

_"Oh non … Livia… Livia regardes moi"_

Casey s'était approchée lentement vers Olivia et s'était assise sur le bord du lit. Olivia ne relevait pas la tête, alors Casey posa deux doigts sous le menton d'Olivia et le releva doucement.

_"Qui, Livia ? Qui t'as fais ça ?"_

Sachant que sa meilleure amie avait compris, Olivia se jeta dans ses bras et se mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Casey, elle, retenait ses larmes, elle devait être forte pour sa meilleure amie. Elle serrait fort Olivia et lui caressait le dos. Elle ne serait pas seule, il était hors de question qu'elle vive ça seule. Après quelques minutes Olivia se calma, et ses sanglots étaient moins fréquents.

_"Pardonnes moi de t'avoir dérangé Casey… Je … Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni qui appeler… Je ne pouvais pas appeler Elliot ou le capitaine… Ce serait trop dur … Je …"_

_"Chut… Ça va aller … Et tu ne me déranges jamais ! Je suis là pour toi Livi … Je serai toujours là pour toi… Tu m'entends ?"_

Comme seule réponse, Olivia fit un mouvement de tête de bas en haut. Après 10Minutes dans les bras de Casey, Olivia se sentait un peu mieux ... Du moins, elle se sentait rassurée que sa meilleure amie soit là.

_"Livia ... Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé. "_

Olivia se leva et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Elle avait enfilé un Tee-shirt et un short. Casey remarqua tous les hématomes qu'elle avait sur le corps. Quel salopard ! Elle se promit de le mettre en taule pour qu'il ai ce qu'il mérite !

_"Elliot m'a ramené ce soir ... Comme d'habitude on est resté un peu ensemble et on a parlé ... Puis à 3heures du matin... Quand il a voulu partir ... Je me dirigeais vers la porte et il m'a attrapé la main et m'a retourné. "_

Casey, qui en temps normal aurait fais plein de commentaires et aurait posé beaucoup de questions, ne se contente que de frotter le bras de son amie en signe de réconfort.

_"Je croyais qu'il allait m'embrasser, mais il est parti d'un coup et précipitamment ... Je ... Je j'ai été tellement déçue ... J'ai décidé de le suivre dans la rue ... Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait ... Mais il ne voulait pas que je réponde. Il voulait qu'on en reparle demain pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir ... "_

Olivia pleurait désormais ... Casey l'a repris dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Elle lui caressait les cheveux, elle savait qu'Olivia aimait bien quand on faisait ça lorsqu'elle était triste.

_"Ça va aller Livia, je te le promets ... Je suis là ne t'en fais pas ..."_

_"Ensuite, je suis remontée chez moi, et un homme m'a attrapé par derrière... Il m'a fais sentir un produit ... Et je me suis endormie ... Quand je me suis reveillée... J'étais nue... C'est tout ce dont je me rappel ... "_

_"Livia, il faut qu'on te fasse un Kit de Viol ..."_

Olivia s'écarta brusquement de Casey

_"Non ! non je ne veux pas ! Je refuse !"_

_"Livi, Livi, Livi calmes toi, calmes toi "_

Olivia n'entendait plus ce que Casey lui disait, _elle pleurait de nouveau_

_" Non, Casey Non ! Je refuses ! je ne porterai même pas plainte ! je veux juste oublier !"_

_" Livia ! tu ne peux pas laisser cette ordure s'en tirer après ce qu'il t'a fais !"_

_"Je refuses qu'il y ai un dossier nommé Olivia Benson à l'unité !"_

_"On va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiètes pas"_

"Non Casey, je veux oublier, s'il te plait ! je t'en supplie "

Olivia fondit de nouveau en larmes ...

_"Jures moi que .. *snif* tu ne dira rien à personne, jures le en mon nom ..."_

Casey savait que c'était une erreur de faire ça... Et qu'Olivia le regretterai surement un jour ... Elle lui promettrai qu'elle ne le dirai à personne, mais elle n'abandonnerai surement pas d'essayer de convaincre Olivia, même si sans preuves ADN, ce serait difficile ... Très difficile ...

_"Je te le promets Livia ... Je te le promets ..."  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir =D

Hum alors, pour Flo, Oui ce qui est arrivé à Olivia n'est pas cool, et disons même que c'est Terrible ...

Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les choses comme ça ! ;-)

Tout finira par s'arranger ... Du moins, espérons-le ...

_xxx_

_**Elliot Stabler**: The difference between you and the victims is that you can walk away.___

_**Olivia Benson**: No I can't._

_xxx_

* * *

><p>Casey laissa Olivia 30minutes seule, pour aller acheter des croissants. Olivia en profita pour prendre une douche. Malgré tout, elle avait décidé d'aller au travail. Il le fallait. Oui, encore aujourd'hui, des victimes auront besoin d'elle, par conséquent, elle devait rester forte.<p>

Elle se lava 3 fois, et décida de jeter les vêtements qu'elle avait portés ce soir là. Elle voulait vraiment tout oublier. Elle ne se souvenait de rien quant au viol même, mais elle se souvenait de cet homme qui l'avait attaqué par derrière.

Alors qu'Olivia c'était une fois de plus perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendu Casey qui ouvrait la porte avec ses clés.

_"C'est moi Livi ! J'apporte de quoi manger !"_

Olivia la rejoignit et se força à sourire.

_"Casey, c'est gentil… Mais je n'ai pas faim."_

_"Il faut que tu manges quelque chose "_

_"Écoute, c'est une gentille attention, mais je ne mange jamais le matin_" riposta Olivia avec un petit sourire, qui était une fois de plus, forcé.

_"Livi …"_

_"Je vais être en retard de toute façon. On se voit au bureau."_

_"Oliv…"_

Casey n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Olivia avait déjà passé le pas de la porte.

_"Pardonnes moi Olivia …"_

Casey pris son téléphone et composa un numéro, un numéro plus que familier.

_"Stabler, j'écoute."_

_"Elliot …"_

_"Casey ?"_

_"…"_

_"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Casey ?"_

Elliot était inquiet, il aimait beaucoup Casey. Ils étaient amis. De très bons amis.

_"Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose … Mais je … J'ai fais une promesse… Je sais que ce serai mieux que je t'en parle … Enfin ce n'est rien, oublie et excuse moi."_

_"Non attends, Casey ne raccroches pas !"_

_"Elliot, oublie et n'en parles à personnes, s'il te plait..."_

Après une longue hésitation, il prit son souffle et répondit

_"Bien, d'accord. Je te le promets, mais si tu changes d'avis …"_

_"Oui … Bon on se voit au bureau El."_

_"A tout à l'heure."_

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien au téléphone. Ce n'est pas son genre de garder ses problèmes pour elle … Alors, c'est surement que cela ne la concernait pas … Du moins, par directement …

Il lui parlerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Et puisqu'il lui avait promis, il n'en parlerait à personne, même pas à Liv.

Liv … Mon dieu ! C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait donner sa réponse ! Il se sentait nerveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment … Cette nuit, alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il avait ressentit une énorme douleur au cœur … Comme ci il devait se trouver ailleurs, à un autre endroit, comme ci on l'avait appelé à l'aide … Il n'avait pas plus réfléchit pensant que c'était simplement l'angoisse. Il aurait du laisser Liv lui parler hier, au moins il aurait été fixé, et il aurait pu noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose. Seulement, là il ne pourrait pas, puisqu'il devait aller travailler.

C'est l'heure Stabler pensa t-il ! Il se leva de son lit, et pris une douche.

Pendant ce temps, Olivia était sur le chemin du Central. Elle avait peur, peur de faire son travail, de se trouver face aux victimes … Comment pourrait-elle se mentir à elle-même en disant aux autres que tout irai bien ? Non, plus rien n'ira jamais bien après qu'un homme nous ai violé …

Elle ne pouvait pas … Elle ne pouvait plus, et elle ne voulait plus. C'était une décision grave … Elliot ne le comprendrait surement pas. Oh ça non … Et il ne pardonnerait probablement, jamais.

Mais ce serait hypocrite de sa part de mentir aux victimes. Après tout, elle avait fait ce métier pour aider les victimes, et parce que sa mère elle-même avait été une victime. Olivia avait été là chaque jour de sa vie pour le lui rappeler. Aujourd'hui c'était elle la victime. Elle était détruite.

Sa décision était prise. Elle arriva au bureau, et personne n'était encore arrivé, sauf le capitaine. Tant mieux.

Olivia s'approcha du bureau du capitaine, et frappa doucement.

_"Oui ?"_

_"Bonjour, capitaine."_

_"Olivia ? Que fais tu ici de si bonne heure ?"_

_"Il faut que je vous parle, Capitaine."_

_Il était surpris, il devait se passer quelque chose de grave pour qu'Olivia soit si formelle et garde ses distances._

_"Je t'écoute, assied toi."_

_"Non je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je viens juste vous … vous rendre ça."_

Olivia déposa son insigne et son arme sur le bureau de Cragen, et ne put retenir ses larmes. Le capitaine se leva en faisant un bond. Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser faire ça. Il voulait des explications.

_"Qu'est ce que cela signifie, Olivia ?"_

_"Je quitte le métier, Capitaine."_

_"Ah oui ? Et tu me déballes ça comme ca ! pourquoi une telle décision ? Tu as pensé à ton équipier ?"_

_Elle ne fais que ça, penser à son équipier. Mais il ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Jamais._

_"J'ai mes raisons, monsieur."_

_"Pourrais-tu m'en faire part ?"_

_"Non, monsieur. Je suis désolée de partir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix."_

_"Nous avons toujours le choix, Olivia. Et si tu t'asseyais, et que tu me parlais."_

_"Capitai…"_

Elle s'arrêta lorsque le Capitaine s'approcha d'elle. Alors qu'il posa la main sur le bras d'Olivia elle eut un sursaut et se sentit nauséeuse. Le capitaine avait remarqué sa réaction, et enleva sa main. Olivia avait le regard baissé, et les larmes aux yeux.

_"Merci pour toutes ces années, Capitaine. Je pense aller en Floride retrouver Simon. J'ai trop longtemps été éloigné de lui. Au revoir."_

_"Olivia attends !"_

Mais Olivia, une fois de plus, avait passé la porte … Au passage elle avait déposé une lettre sur le bureau d'Elliot.

Elle rentra directement chez elle. Bien évidemment, elle avait menti, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rejoindre Simon. Il lui demanderait probablement des explications, et elle ne voulait pas en donner. Il n'insisterait surement pas, mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle était habituée à être seule.

Et si elle avait fais une erreur ? Elle risquait de le regretter … Longtemps … Trop longtemps … C'était trop tard de toute façon … Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, parce qu'Elliot allait surement arriver chez elle, demander des explications, hurler, l'engueuler… Elle en frémissait d'avance. Mon dieu, comment allait-il réagir quand Cragen lui apprendrait … ?

Lorsqu'Elliot arriva au Central, Munch et Fin était déjà là. Elliot n'eut pas le temps de dire bonjour à ses amis que le capitaine sortir de son bureau.

_"Vous 3, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."_

_"Je sens que la journée va être longue mes amis …"_ dit Munch tout bas.

_"Écoutez, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ce matin Olivia est arrivée tôt. Très tôt."_

Le capitaine regardait Elliot, il savait par avance sa réaction. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était placé devant la porte. Cela empêcherait Elliot de partir en courant.

_"Elle…Elle m'a rendu son insigne et son arme. Elle quitte l'unité pour aller en Floride vivre près de son frère."_

Elliot venait de prendre un coup de poignard… Non ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit ! Il sentait la rage monter en lui, il releva la tête, et son regard était noir … Il en a fais frémir son capitaine. Mais il continuait de soutenir le regard d'Elliot et restait devant la porte.

_"Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?"_

_"Elliot, c'est sa décision. Pas la nôtre."_

_"Poussez-vous."_

Sa voix était calme, trop calme. Il était dans une colère noire.

_"Pardon ?"_

_"Je répète. Poussez-vous. S'il vous plait."_

_"Tu n'iras nulle part Elliot, si ce n'est à ton bureau travailler."_

Elliot éclata de rire.

_"Bien sur, capitaine. Je vais rester sagement assis là. Une dernière fois, poussez-vous."_

_"Elliot. Si tu quittes le central, tu sera renvoyé."_

_"Si ça vous amuses."_

_"Stabler !"_

_"Vous croyez que je vais rester là à rien faire ?"_

Il hurlait. Ça y est sa colère devenait incontrôlable.

_"Calmes toi Elliot."_

_"Me calmer ? ME CALMER ?"_

_"Viens avec moi. Nous allons prendre l'air."_

Tandis que Fin et Munch regagnèrent leur bureau, ils observèrent celui d'Olivia. Comment avait-elle pu les abandonner sans leur dire ne serai-ce qu'un « au revoir »…

Cragen emmena Elliot sur le toit, pour qu'il puisse se défouler. Il tournait en rond, il frappait tout ce qu'il avait à porter de main. Au bout de 10minutes, il laissa même s'échapper quelques larmes.

_"Pourquoi ?"_ demande Elliot _"Pourquoi à t-elle fait ça ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas … Elle va surement changer d'avis, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, fiston …"_

_"Il faut que je la voie"_

_"Non Elliot, ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour le moment. Il faut que tu la laisses un peu tranquille, même si c'est dur"_

Dur ? Le mot était faible ! il lui avait avoué ses sentiments ! Ça se trouve, elle avait décidé de partir à cause de ça … et ce serait dont de sa faute à lui … Oh non … Ce n'est pas possible … Elle ne serait pas partie comme une voleuse sans lui donner d'explications. Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça Livia … ?

_"Viens Elliot, tu as du travail."_

Elliot suivit le capitaine sans broncher, et retourna s'installer à son bureau sans un regard, ni une parole pour ses amis. Lorsqu'il baissa la tête sur son bureau, il trouva une enveloppe blanche, avec écrit dessus : « Elliot, j'espère qu'un jour, ta colère se dissipera suffisamment pour me pardonner. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire la lettre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord, Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fais très plaisir que cette FF vous plaise ^^**

**Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire moi-même :))**

**Je sais que pour le moment, on à l'impression d'être face à un désastre, et c'est d'ailleurs le cas, mais gardons espoir que tout s'arrange pour Livia !**

* * *

><p><em>**Petite parenthèse ... Dans une Interview de Neal Baer, nous apprenons qu'Olivia restera toute la saison 13 finalement ! Même si Chris lui s'en va ... Au moins il nous restera Mariska. Et Ice-T à aussi signé un contrat pour deux ans !<em> **

* * *

><p><em>« Elliot, Mon Elliot …<em>

_Je sais qu'en lisant cette lettre tu es très en colère … Et encore … Le mot doit être faible. Je ne sais même pas si tu auras pris la peine de l'ouvrir. J'espère que oui en tout cas. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie … Chaque jour que j'ai passé à tes cotés me rendait heureuse… Je croyais que nous étions les meilleurs amis, mais je m'étais trompé. Tu es bien plus que ça. Tu étais bien plus ça … Surtout, El, ne doutes jamais des sentiments que j'ai à ton égard, Je t'aime, oui je t'aime … J'aurai du te le dire hier soir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard, je ne peux pas t'infliger ce que je vis. Tu mérites mieux que moi, tu mérites d'être heureux. Je sais que je ne peux plus te donner ce que tu mérites. Pardonnes-moi de te dire au revoir simplement sur ce bout de papier, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il valait qu'on ne se parle pas. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de te dire au revoir dans les yeux. C'est lâche, je te l'accorde. Je vais rejoindre Simon en Floride, et je ne pense pas revenir sur New-York un jour. Ça vaut mieux ainsi. Je préfère que tu m'oublie et que tu continu à avancer dans ta vie pour trouver le bonheur, le vrai._

_Si tu m'aimes comme tu me la dit hier, je sais que tu comprendras ce que je vais te demander._

_Ne cherches pas à me rejoindre en Floride. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire, mais ne le fais pas. Tu dois rester ici à New-York, auprès de tes enfants, ils ont besoin de toi. Et tu dois continuer d'aider les victimes de New-York. Tu es le meilleur flic que je connaisse. En plus d'être une vocation, c'est une passion chez toi. Ne renonces pas à tout ça, s'il te plait._

_Je préfère que tu m'oublie et que tu passe à autre chose, mais en revanche n'oublie pas que je t'aime et surtout, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu m'as dit que je m'en vais. Surtout, surtout ne crois pas à ça une seconde._

_Au revoir mon amour._

_Livia. »_

* * *

><p>Elliot était complétement perdue ... Il avait laissé ses larmes couler ... Et ses mains serraient tellement fort la lettre, que personne n'aurait pu lui prendre. Casey arriva à ce moment là ... Elle était venue voir Olivia, mais fut surprise de voir qu'Olivia n'était pas à son bureau, et que tout le monde avait les yeux sur Elliot. Lorsqu'elle le regarda son cœur se serra. Son ami avait l'air brisé. Non il n'avait pas seulement l'air, il l'était. Il tenait une feuille dans ses mains, un mot de Livia surement ... Est-ce qu'elle lui aurait dit la vérité et serait partie ? Non elle n'avait pas pu faire ça ! Casey rejoignit Elliot, s'assied sur le bord du bureau, en essayant de rester calme. Elle posa une main sur la bras d'Elliot et pencha la tête pour essayer de croiser le regard d'Elliot.<p>

_"El ... ?"_

_"..."_

_"Elliot ... ?"_

Il bougea enfin et regarda Casey.

_"Elle...Elle est partie...Elle m'a abandonné..."_

Les larmes coulaient de nouveaux sur ses joues. Tous ceux qui étaient présents ressentaient de la tristesse pour l'homme en face d'eux. Il ne serait probablement plus jamais le même.

_"Elliot... Je peux lire la lettre ?"_

Elliot, contre toute attente, donna la lettre à Casey, et celle-ci la lut tranquillement, ne laissant paraitre aucunes émotions, bien qu'elle ait une boule dans la gorge.

_"Qu'est ce que cette histoire Don ?"_

_"... Olivia m'a rendu son insigne et son arme ce matin ... Je suis désolé. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire, et ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui parler. J'espérais que toi ..."_

_"Ca n'a servi à rien ..."_

A l'entente de cette phrase, Elliot releva la tête, et se releva lentement, fixant Casey.

_"Tu.. Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Casey se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite ... Et Elliot n'est pas du genre à oublier ... Qui plus est, elle l'avait appelé le matin... Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se sortir de là ...

_"Casey !"_

_"Je ... Je... Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Désolée Elliot."_

Elliot se rapprocha de Casey l'air menaçant. Il avait le regard noir, il était hors de question qu'il se contente de cette vulgaire lettre ! Il voulait connaitre la vérité et il était près à tout pour ça !

_"Elliot, je ne te dirait rien !"_

Elliot attrapa le col de Casey, et voulu la plaquer contre le mur. Mais le capitaine ne le laissa pas faire.

_"STABLER ! Arrêtes ça immédiatement ou tu sera renvoyé !"_

Il se fichait d'être renvoyé, son métier n'existait plus sans Olivia. Mais lorsqu'il vit la peur et la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie, il la relâcha et baisse la tête.

_"Ne me fais pas ça, Casey... Je t'en supplie..."_

Il avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux ... Et lorsqu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit que tous ses amis étaient perdue et attristé du départ d'Olivia. Tans-pis ! sa meilleure amie la détesterait ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés sans l'aider !Il fallait l'aider, et les mieux placer pour cela, étaient ses amis.

_" Fin, John, Elliot. Bureau de Don, tout de suite."_Tout en disant ça, Casey regardait le Capitaine qui avait acquiescé comprenant ou elle voulait en venir. Ce qu'elle allait révéler ne devrait pas sortir du bureau de Cragen.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit ...

_"Ce matin, j'ai reçu un coup de Fil de Livia. Elle était en état de choc. Elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, alors je suis allé chez elle."_ Elle regardait tous ses amis en leur priant silencieusement de garder leur calme. Et principalement Elliot... _"Quand je suis arrivée chez elle... Elle n'as pas eu besoin de parler ... J'ai tout de suite compris ce qu'il s'était passé ..."_ Elle souffla un grand coup et repris. _"Quelqu'un ... un homme ... a agressé Livia... Hier soir..."_ Casey baissa la tête et ferma les yeux fort ... Comme une petite fille qui a peur de recevoir une gifle. En outre, là, c'était de la réaction d'Elliot dont elle avait peur.

Seulement, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre ... Trop de question se posait dans sa tête ... Il tremblait ... Qui avait pu faire ça à sa Livia ? Hier soir ... Hier soir ... C'était de sa faute alors ... ? Co-Comment ...

_"Elliot"_ dit Casey doucement, _"ce n'est pas de ta faute ... C'est cet homme le coupable... Mais Livia ne voulait pas te le dire parce qu'elle savait que tu te sentirait coupable, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut. Si je te l'ai dit, à toi et aux autres"_elle s'était approché et avait posé une main sur le bras d'Elliot, tout en regardant Fin, Munch et Cragen _"C'est parce que tu es le seul qui pourra l'aider, tu m'entends Elliot ?"_

Le seul à pouvoir l'aider ? Je doit être fort pour elle alors se dit-il.

_"Elle va m'en vouloir et me détester de vous l'avoir dit, mais il le fallait."_

Cette fois, c'est Elliot qui posa une main sur le bras de Casey et qui la regarda dans les yeux.

_"Je vais m'occuper d'elle, et elle ne t'en voudra pas, je te le promets."_

Sa voix était calme, mais au fond de lui, il aurait pu tuer l'homme qui avait ça à Livia. Il regarda son Capitaine, comme pour avoir son accord, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Elliot pris ses clés et partit en direction de l'appartement d'Olivia.

Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas ouvrir la porte, alors il utilisa son double, et quand il rentra il tomba nez à nez avec elle qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

_"E-E-Elliot ..."_

Sa voix tremblait, et son corps tout entier d'ailleurs s'était promis de rester calme, mais de la voir meurtri et effrayée ainsi de lui, le rendit fou de rage.

_"Tu croyais que je te laisserai partir comme ça?"_

_"Vas t'en, je t'en prie..."_

_"Pas question !"_

Alors qu'elle se reculait de plus en plus, il s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha les pans de sa chemise. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Le corps d'Olivia était rué de bleues, et il avait en face de lui, une femme détruite.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia laissait couler les larmes sur ses joues, mais ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. On se demandait même si elle respirait. Elle ne regardait pas Elliot, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop dur.

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Qui avait pu lui faire tant de mal ? il s'était juré de toujours la protéger, et il avait échoué. Il s'en voulait tellement … Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer sur sa petite personne, il devait l'aider. Et le geste qu'il eut quelques minutes avant n'allait surement pas l'aider ! bien au contraire … Mais quel con …

_"Liv … Excuses moi je ne voulais pas …"_

_"…"_

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa.

_"Livia …"_

_"Vas t-en Elliot…" _Hoqueta t-elle

_"Je ne peux pas … Je ne peux pas te laisser. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Livi … Je t'en supplie ne me demandes pas de t'abandonner … Ne me demandes pas de te laisser partir … Tu sais que si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je le ferais."_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues aussi désormais … Il avait le cœur brisé … Il fallait qu'elle accepte son aide… Sinon il devrait la laisser partir de New-York, pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser ce scénario arriver.

_"Je le ferais … Mais seulement si tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me dis que ne veux pas de moi à tes cotés Livia …"_

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il vit qu'Olivia tourner la tête lentement, pour que son regard noisette rentre dans son regard bleu ciel. Deux regards brouillés par les larmes … atteint par la souffrance. Un regard peut dire tellement de chose en silence …

Elle voulait lui dire de partir … Mais les mots ne voulaient pas franchir le seuil de sa bouche. Si elle lui disait, cela voudrait dire que ce serait les derniers mots qu'elle lui dirait … Pourquoi était-il venu ? Le souvenir qu'elle voulait garder de lui, était celui oui il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Maintenant, ce serait celui d'un Elliot implorant qui pleurait.

_"El …"_

Ils se regardaient et pleuraient ensemble. Elliot priait silencieusement. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça … Il ne s'en relèverait jamais. Surtout après ce qui lui est arrivé … Non, il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il s'avança si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de se reculer. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais il la retint, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il savait que les victimes ne supportaient aucun contact physique, oui il le savait… Mais il voulait tellement atténuer la souffrance d'Olivia. Il commença à lui caresser les cheveux et au bout de quelques minutes se détendit. Elle rendit même son étreinte à Elliot. Les sanglots de l'un et l'autre finirent par s'estomper … Et Olivia hoquetait de moins en moins.

_"Ne me laisses pas …" _Réussit-elle a dire au bout de quelques minutes.

Soulagé, il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, et respira son parfum ... Elle resterait ici, à New-York. Avec lui ... Il serait là pour elle, il serait là avec elle. Il ne l'abandonnera plus jamais comme il a fait l'autre soir. Il s'en voudrait à tout jamais, mais pour le moment, il s'agissait d'elle et non de lui. Il l'aiderait à surmonter tout ça. Même si elle n'oubliera jamais, il l'aidera à apprendre à vivre avec. Elle ne sera plus jamais seule, non jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il sentit qu'Olivia était complétement détendue, il desserra son étreinte, et lui embrassa le front.

_"Je voulais partir ... Je savais que Casey vous le dirait ... Et je savais que tu viendrait ... C'est pour ça que je m'apprêtais à partir ...et que je t'avais laissé cette lettre. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir... " _Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux_,_ puis posa une main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact. _"Je t'en prie, ne te tortures pas l'esprit en pensant que c'est de ta faute ce qui m'est arrivée, s'il te plait. " _Elliot la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre une telle chose, parce qu'il ne tiendrait pas cette promesse.

_"D'accord, Livia ..." _se contenta t-il de dire pour ne pas promettre_  
><em>

_"Non, promets-le."_

De nouveau il la pris dans ses bras et se blottit dans ses cheveux.

_"Je ne peux pas te faire une promesse que je ne tiendrais pas."_

_"El ..."_

_"Non Livi ... Il ne s'agit pas de moi ... Il s'agit de toi."_ il retira son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. _"Je suis là pour toi. On va surmonter tout ça ensemble...ma Livi..."_

_"Je veux juste oublier Elliot... Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ou porter plainte." _Voyant qu'Elliot allait parler, elle ne le laissa pas faire._ " Non s'il te plait. Ne dit rien. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Que c'est une erreur, et que je le regretterai. Et tu as probablement raison, mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que toi, Munch, Fin, Casey ou Cragen, ne me voit seulement comme une victime. Je veux juste que tout restes comme avant. Bien sur, plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant... Parce qu'un homme m'a ... m'a violé ... Mais je te promets que je reviendrai à New-York dans peu de temps, et que tout redeviendra comme avant."_

Elliot sursauta à cette dernière phrase. Elle "reviendrait" à New-York. Elle compte quand même partir alors ? Non ce n'était pas possible ... Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ...!

_"Tu ... Tu comptes faire quoi .. ?"_

_"Je vais partir loin d'ici... quelques temps"_

_"Loin ... Loin d'ici ... Mais ..."_

_"j'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout ça, et me retrouver seule. Simon n'est pas en Floride en ce moment. Je pense que ce sera parfait pour moi."_

_"Je viens avec toi."_

_"Tu ne peux pas... Tu dois continuer de défendre les victimes ici, Elliot ..."_

Il faillit lui répondre qu'elle aussi était une victime et qu'il devait la défendre, mais se ravisa...

_"J'ai des jours à récupérer. Je t'en prie Livi ... Laisses moi t'aider..."_

_"Je t'aime Elliot, et je sais que tu peux comprendre ma décision. Je te promets de revenir."_

_"Mais... quand ?"_

_"Je ne sais pas encore... Mais pour te prouver que je reviendrai, tiens."_ Olivia enleva les deux chaines qu'elle portait autour du coup. Ces chaines dont elle ne s'est pas séparé depuis plus de 10ans maintenant. Il n'avais jamais vu Olivia les retirer en aucunes circonstances. Si une seule fois ...à Sealview... Elle avait été obligé, et le lui avaient confiés, car elle n'avait confiance qu'en lui. Elle tenait énormément à ses chaines, mais Elliot n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle symbolisé...

_"Prends-les Elliot. Je sais que tu en prendra soin jusqu'à mon retour..."_

Il ne savait pas quoi dire ... Il avait une trop grosse boule dans la gorge pour pouvoir prononcer quoique ce soit ...

_"A bientôt El..."_

Olivia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Elliot sur la joue avant de s'en aller en pleurant. Elle lui avait donné les clés de son appartement, avait pris son sac, et était parti. Oui cette fois, elle était vraiment partie... Mais pour combien de temps ...

_"Olivia ... Reviens moi vite ..."_ Il serra les chaines qu'il avait dans les mains, puis décida de les mettre autour de son cou. Il s'en fichait de ce que les autres pourraient penser, au moins comme ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir une partie d'Olivia avec lui ...

_"Je t'aime..."_

Sur ces derniers mots, Elliot referma l'appartement d'Olivia, et reprit la route vers le central, annoncer à ses amis, le départ d'Olivia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ^^._

_Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, Je sais que c'est horrible qu'Olivia ai finalement décidé de quand même partir. Mais si je ne mettais pas un peu de piment, la FF se finirait trop vite, et comme je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'ai envie de la faire durer un peu =)._

_Mais ne vous en faites pas, Olivia à promis de revenir !_

_Puis … J'aime bien vous torturer … Je sais ce n'est pas cool … =P_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Ça y est, elle était partie ... Il aurait aimé la retenir, mais il devait accepter son choix. Alors qu'il retournait au central, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher les chaines qu'il portait autour du cou... Et avant de partir, il avait aussi "volé" le foulard préféré d'Olivia, et l'avait parfumé avec son parfum. Ça pouvait sembler stupide, mais il en avait besoin. Au moins, ce soir ça lui permettrait de dormir ...<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva au central, tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Il avait une boule à l'estomac, comment pouvait-il leur annoncer qu'il avait échoué et qu'il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de partir ... Avant même que Munch et Fin ne puissent dire quelque chose, Cragen intervint.

_"Elliot, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite."_

Elliot s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le bureau de Cragen, il vit Casey, assise sur l'un des fauteuils ... Habituellement ou Olivia se mettait. Combien de fois ils avaient pu se prendre des savons ensemble ici même. Rien que d'y repenser, il eut un petit sourire. Ils en avaient vécu des choses ensemble.

Lorsque Cragen ferma la porte de son bureau, Casey, se leva et se tourna vers Elliot. Il pouvait y lire de la peur ... Oui elle avait peur pour sa meilleure amie ... Alors qu'elle implorait Elliot du regard pour savoir ce qu'il c'était passé, ses yeux se posèrent sur les chaines d'Olivia qu'il portait autour du cou.

_"Ces ... Ces chaines ... Ce sont celles de Livi ..."_ Dans le timbre de sa voix, on pouvait entendre la boule dans sa gorge qu'elle tentait de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

A ces paroles, Elliot eut pour réflexe de serrer les chaines dans sa main. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença ses explications.

_"Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de partir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait en Floride, parce que Simon est absent, et comme ça elle pourra être seule."_ Il essayait de garder son calme pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Il regarda Casey, puis Cragen. Et reprit. _"Elle ne sait pas quand elle reviendra. Mais elle m'a promis de revenir. Elle m'a laissé ses chaines comme preuve..."_

_"J'y vais, je vais la retrouver la bas !" _

Elliot retint Casey par le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

_"Non, Casey. On ne peut pas"_

_"Comment ça on ne peut pas ? tu comptes la laisser seule ? très bien ! mais c'est TON problème Elliot ! C'est mon amie, et je ne la laisserait pas seule !"_

_"C'est son choix ! et on doit le respecter ! on ne l'aidera pas autrement ... Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et ca l'est tout autant pour moi, mais la seule chose que nous pouvons faire désormais, c'est attendre. C'est ... C'est dégueulasse, impensable ... Mais on a pas le choix."_ Il la regardait fixement_ " Olivia veut qu'on continue de défendre les victimes ici, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je sais ce que tu penses, elle aussi s'en est une. Mais elle ne veut pas qu'on la voit comme telle."_

Casey regardait Elliot, comme ci elle analysait chaque parole qu'il venait de dire.

_"D'accord ... D'accord Elliot. Je retourne au palais." _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir elle se retourna et regarda Elliot._ "Si tu arrives a avoir de ces nouvelles ... Préviens moi ... Et si jamais elle t' appel ou autre ... Dit lui que je l'aime ..."_

Sur ces derniers mots, Casey quitta le Central. Elle respecterait elle aussi le choix d'Olivia, même si elle n'avait qu'une envie, la rejoindre. Elle savait qu'elle ne décrocherait pas son téléphone, alors elle décida de lui envoyer un texto, juste un.

****Livi ... Elliot vient de me dire que tu était partie ... S'il te plait, fais attention à toi ... Je t'aime Livia ... Reviens nous vite ...**_**, Casey****_

Alors qu'elle refermait son téléphone, celui ci sonna presque immédiatement. Contre toute attente, c'était une réponse d'Olivia... Le cœur de Casey s'arrêta de battre un instant et elle se précipita sur le message.

********Je t'aime aussi Casey. Ne t'en fais pas, je te donnerait des nouvelles. A bientôt, Livi.****

Casey aurait voulu répondre, mais elle savait qu'Olivia avait besoin "d'air". Alors elle rangea son téléphone, et pris la direction du travail.

Pendant ce temps, Elliot avait annoncé à Fin et Munch qu'Olivia était partie, mais qu'elle reviendrait. Il s'efforçait de leur sourire, même si au fond, il n'en avait pas envie.

Fin était désormais coéquipier avec Elliot provisoirement, le temps que Cragen fasse venir un nouvel inspecteur.

* * *

><p>1 mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Livia, et Elliot ressentait de plus en plus le manque de sa présence... Cragen n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remplaçant(e) à Olivia, et tant mieux d'ailleurs ... Il supporterait difficilement de voir quelqu'un d'autre assis au bureau d'Olivia ... Il avait tellement envie de l'appeler ... t'entendre sa voix ... mais il savait que c'était peine perdue, elle ne décrocherait pas. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment ... Alors qu'il se perdait complétement dans ses pensées, le capitaine le ramena à la réalité.<p>

_"Fin, Elliot, allez tout de suite à Riverpark. Nous avons une nouvelle victime."_

_"Bien, capitaine"_ répondit-Fin

Une nouvelle enquête sans Livia ... Il aimait travailler avec Fin, c'était un bon flic, mais ce n'était pas Olivia ... Alors qu'il retournait de nouveau dans ses pensées, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

_"Tu viens Elliot ?"_

C'était Fin, il s'inquiétait pour son ami ... Bien sur leur relation n'avait pas toujours été bonne, mais elle s'améliorait au fil du temps.

_"Oui, oui, pardon. On est parti."_

_"Tu vas bien Elliot ?"_

_"Oui, ne t'en fais pas."_

Il savait pertinemment que c'était faux, mais il savait aussi qu'Elliot ne supportait pas le sujet "Olivia" en conversations. Alors il se contenta d'acquiescer et suivit Elliot.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant ce temps, <span>en<span> Floride ..._

Olivia venait de se réveiller. Elle retrouvait le sommeil peu à peu. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle pensait à Elliot ... Il lui manquait horriblement ... Il était probablement en train de travailler sur une enquête pour aider une personne dans le besoin ... Ça lui manquait, de ne plus défendre les victimes ... Par réflexe, elle voulut toucher ses chaines... Mais elle se rappela qu'elle les avaient laissé à Elliot ...

Elliot ... Elle avait envie de le voir, mais ne se sentait pas prête à retourner à New-York. Pas encore du moins. Bientôt... Peut être. Comme il était surement au travail, il valait mieux de pas l'appeler. Puis c'était surtout un prétexte. Elle avait peur de l'avoir au téléphone. Alors elle décida de lui envoyer un texto.

Elle prit son téléphone, et composa le message. Hésita longuement avant de l'envoyer, mais finalement appuya sur la touche "envoyer". Puis elle décida d'aller se préparer, après tout, c'est aujourd'hui que Simon revenait. Elle était contente de pouvoir revoir son frère.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre de bonne heure =P<em>

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! ^^_

_à Bientôt =)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir :))

Un nouveau chapitre ... Avec quelques rebondissements ...

Merci pour vos reviews :D

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Elliot et Fin était arrivés au parc, et qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer leur enquête, le téléphone d'Elliot sonna. Il regarda son téléphone, et sur l'écran d'accueil, il y avait <em>« Vous avez 1 nouveau message ».<em>

Il rangea son téléphone sans même le consulter, il le ferait plus tard. Pour le moment, le plus important était l'enquête.

Fin était parti voir les autres flics, pour savoir ou ils en étaient et si il y avait des témoins. Pendant ce temps, Elliot décida d'aller voir la petite fille qui était avec les ambulanciers. Habituellement, c'était Olivia qui faisait ça … Elle arrivait à faire parler n'importe quel enfant. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais elle avait toujours eu ce don. Il lui suffisait de rester quelques minutes avec un enfant pour que celui-ci lui fasse confiance et lui parle. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, alors c'était à lui de réussir à faire parler cette petite fille.

La petite était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lorsqu'Elliot s'approcha, l'ambulancier lui dit un signe de tête, faisant comprendre à Elliot qu'il n'avait rien réussit à lui faire dire.

_"Hey …"_ Dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant devant la petite, pour être plus bas qu'elle et ne pas l'effrayer._ "Moi c'est Elliot, et toi ?"_ Continua t-il en souriant.

La petite se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même… Mais Elliot n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

_"Tu sais, j'ai des enfants à la maison … Et si quelqu'un leur avait fait du mal, j'aimerai qu'on me le dise…"_ Il analysa la réaction de la petite … Celle-ci avait relevé la tête, et le regardait. Il décida donc de continuer._ "Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ? comme ca je pourrais appeler ta maman ou ton papa pour que tu ne sois pas toute seule."_

_"Maman elle est au ciel"_ répondit la petite fille._" Elle est parti y a longtemps"_

_"Et ton papa ?"_

_"Papa il à un travail secret"_

_"Ah oui ? tu veux bien m'en dire plus ?"_

_"Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire"_

_"Mais tu peux me le dire à moi, je suis de la police, et en plus je sais très bien garder les secrets"_ répondit Elliot avec un petit sourire.

_"Il fait comme les gens à la télé, il arrête les méchants"_

_"Comme moi ?"_

_"Non, lui il travail dans un bureau !"_

_"Un bureau ?"_

_"Oui, et il a beaucoup d'amis la bas"_

_"Et tu connais le nom de certains de ses amis?"_

_"Pas vraiment … Juste une. Une comme toi. Il m'en parlait souvent avant, il a travaillé avec elle pendant longtemps, loin d'ici, et j'avais du partir chez papi et mamie."_

_"Ah oui ? Tu pourrais me dire qui c'est ?"_

_"Je me souviens juste son prénom, parce qu'il était jolie. Olivia. C'est Jolie tu ne trouves pas ?"_

O-Olivia … Son Olivia … Mais alors … Le père de cette petite fille … Ce serait Dean ? C'était le seul avec qui Olivia avait travaillé ...

Elliot était sous le choc … Mais il devait se ressaisir, il avait gagné la confiance de cette petite fille, alors il devait continuer. Il prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se ressaisir. Il réussit même à sourire à la petite fille.

_"Oui c'est très joli. Mais je suis sure que ton prénom est encore plus jolie. Tu veux bien me le dire ?"_

_"Marie."_

_"C'est très jolie aussi ça ! Dit moi, Marie, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure dans le parc ?" _La voix d'Elliot était posée, et il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge suite à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_"Non …"_

La petite fille rebaissa la tête et les larmes commencèrent à couler.

_"Hey, marie … Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave …"_

_"Papa va me disputer très fort"_

Elliot ne comprenais pas pourquoi la petite pouvait penser ça … Un vrai ne peut pas disputer sa fille pour ce qu'un autre homme lui à fait.

_"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"_ dit-il, avec un regard si doux, que la petite fille se jeta dans ses bras

_"Parce que … Parce que j'ai accepté la glace qu'un monsieur m'a offert et après je sais plus ce que j'ai fait … Papa veut pas que je parle aux étrangers, et je l'ai fait … Il ne va pas être content …"_ Hoqueta t-elle

_"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais retrouver ton papa, et je vais lui parler. Je te promets qu'il ne te disputera pas, d'accord ?"_

_"D'accord …"_ Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

Fin s'était approchée d'Elliot et Marie, mais ne s'était pas mêlé de leur conversation.

_"Tu vois le monsieur là ? C'est Fin. C'est un bon ami à moi. Tu veux bien qu'il t'accompagne dans l'ambulance pendant que je vais chercher ton papa ?"_

_"Salut ma puce,"_ dit Fin en s'approchant tout doucement, et en s'agenouillant à son tour.

La petit fille le dévisagea quelques instant. C'est vrai qu'avec son blouson de cuir et sa peau matte, il était assez impressionnant.

_"D'accord, je veux bien …"_

Alors que Marie montait dans l'ambulance, Elliot prit Fin quelques minutes à part pour lui expliquer la situation et ce qu'il avait appris.

_"Tu penses que c'est Porter ?"_ intervint Fin

_"Non, je ne le pense pas … J'en suis sure …"_ dit-il en regardant l'ambulance

* * *

><p>Avec tout ça, Elliot avait complétement oublié le message sur son téléphone. Il décida d'aller voir Porter avant d'en informer son capitaine. Après, si c'était bien le père de la petite fille, il était normal qu'il soit au courant, pour pouvoir aller auprès d'elle.<p>

* * *

><p><span>*Pendant ce temps en Floride ... *<span>

Olivia avait pris sa douche, s'était habillée, maquillée, et avais même pris un petit déjeuner ... Elle reprenait le dessus petit à petit. Et elle savait qu'elle devrait dire la vérité à son petit frère ... Il le lui demanderait, elle en était certaine.

Alors qu'elle avait fini de faire de tout ça, elle alla chercher son portable qu'elle avait mis à charger, pensant qu'Elliot lui aurait surement répondu. Elle souriait, il lui manquait tellement ... Elle ne tarderait plus à retourner à New-York, et si elle avait décidé de rentrer, c'était pour Elliot, uniquement pour Elliot. Ses amis aussi comptaient beaucoup pour elle, mais elle voulait plus que des amis, elle voulait un mari ... des enfants ... Tout simplement, une famille. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rentrer chez elle le soir et se retrouver seule. Il était hors de question que sa vie continue comme ça, surtout qu'Elliot lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il veut la même chose qu'elle. Sa décision était prise, elle rentrerait, oublierait ce cauchemar, et vivrait heureuse avec Elliot.

Pendant tout ce mois, elle n'avait pas arrêté d'essayer de ce souvenir de ce soir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'avait que des micros souvenirs ... Après il valait mieux se dit-elle. Au moins comme ça, ce serait plus facile pour apprendre à vivre avec.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit son téléphone et qu'elle l'ouvra, son sourire s'estompât. Aucun message. Pas de réponse d'Elliot ...

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ? ... Il lui en voulait peut être. Après tout, elle ne lui avait donné aucunes nouvelles pendant un mois. Cela étant, il n'a pas cherché à en prendre non plus ! Non ... Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui après tout. Il a juste respecté le choix d'Olivia, et ca avait du être très dur pour lui ... Elle s'en voulait ...

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et que les larmes menacés de couler, Simon fit son entrée.

_"Olivia !"_ dit-il avec un grand sourire en écartant les bras pour qu'elle vienne

_"Simon ... !" _

Elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de son frère, malgré tout, et même si ce n'était pas les meilleures circonstances pour se revoir, elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt :)<br>_


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews =)**

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_A New-York__*_

Elliot était sur le chemin pour les bureaux du FBI. Alors qu'il conduisait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Olivia … Quand cette petite fille cita son nom, il eut l'impression que son estomac se retourna. Comment aurait réagis Livi si ça avait elle qui avait interrogé cette petite ? Elle aurait surement voulu aller prévenir Dean, parce qu'elle savait que les rapports entre Elliot et Dean n'était pas au beau fixe … Surtout qu'Elliot connaissait les sentiments de Dean à l'égard de Livi. Et puis surtout, Dean Porter était un homme trop sur de lui, qui se prenait pour le nombril du monde ! Et il avait déjà fais souffrir Olivia plus d'une fois.

Mais, maintenant, Elliot connaissait sa vraie histoire … Il avait perdue sa femme, et vivait seul avec sa petite fille. Elle avait affirmé que son papa s'occupait très bien d'elle. Malgré son travail qui doit lui prendre énormément de temps, il arrive à s'occuper de sa fille. Finalement, c'était peut-être un type bien. Et puis… Il avait perdu sa femme… Et ça, ça explique sa façon d'être. Oui, Dean est un homme qui est du genre à garder ses distances, il fait tout pour qu'on ne s'attache pas à lui, et pour que lui ne s'attache pas aux autres. Après tout, c'était compréhensible … Il avait du beaucoup souffrir du décès de sa femme… Et à cause de son métier, il n'a pas du se faire beaucoup d'amis… En fait, c'était un homme seul. Un homme qu'on pouvait respecter pensa Elliot.

Merde … n'avait-il pas déjà assez souffert comme ça ? Non, et c'était Elliot qui devait lui apprendre ce qui était arrivé à sa petite fille … Dean allait surement péter un plombs, et Elliot savait qu'il devrait rester calme.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le Central du FBI, il avait une boule à l'estomac. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Pendant ce temps en Floride__*_

Olivia était dans les bras de Simon. Elle se sentait tellement bien … Elle ne pensait pas avoir autant besoin d'une épaule … Et, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Toutes les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis un mois maintenant, coulaient librement sur l'épaule de son petit frère …

Il ne disait rien … Il savait que pour le moment, il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il devait laisser sa petite sœur se calmer toute seule. Il se contenta de la serrer et de lui frotter le dos en signe de réconfort. Elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il se souviendrait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il pleurait en clamant son innocence. A cause de Julia Millfield, il avait failli perdre le petit lien qui se créait entre lui et Liv, mais Olivia avait tout fait pour le sortir de cette sale histoire qui n'était qu'un coup monté ! Et si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait surement été accusé, en plus des viols, de tentative de meurtre, ou alors il serait tout simplement mort, parce que Dean Porter, lui, n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui tirer dessus.

Au bout de quelques minutes minutes, Olivia hoquetait de moins en moins, et releva la tête. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. En règle général, Olivia porte des talons, et, est donc un peu plus grande que lui. Mais là, ils étaient à la même hauteur. Elle n'avait pu sa frange qui lui cachait son visage. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, et étaient légèrement bouclés.

Et lui ... Il avait un regard bleu cristal. Plus bleue que celui d'Elliot encore. Olivia n'avais jamais vu un tel bleue de toute sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui, ce bleue était ternit par une pointe d'inquiétude ... Oui, son frère s'inquiétait pour elle. ça faisait un mois qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Mais il lui avait promis de ne pas rentrer exprès pour elle... Promesse qu'il n'a pas tenue. Il devait encore rester en Europe deux mois, mais il avait préféré prendre quelques jours de congés pour venir auprès de sa sœur. Il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule. Alors pour qu'elle soit moins réticente, il avait fais croire qu'il ne devait rester qu'un mois encore en Europe. C'était passé comme une lettre à la porte, et il était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à berner sa sœur.

C'était une flic, et dès que quelqu'un lui mentait, elle le savait. Mais en dehors du boulot, elle restait flic. Ce n'était pas qu'un métier comme ça. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait dans la peau, et dans l'âme. Par conséquent, c'était loupé pour Simon ... Elle savait qu'il avait mentit.

_"Merci d'avoir pris quelques jours pour venir me voir, Simon ..."_

Pris en flag' ! Voyant la réaction sur son visage, Olivia ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, tout en séchant ses larmes. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui aurait été attrapé par ses parents, alors qu'il mangeait des bonbons juste avant le repas.

_"Tu devrais voir ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !"_

Voyant qu'Olivia était plus soulagée que fâchée, Simon éclata de rire à son tour.

_"Il fallait que je sois là, Livia"_ Il regardait profondément Olivia. Il ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais une chose était sure. Il aimait sa grande sœur. _"Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à New-York, mais pour que tu décides de venir ici pour prendre du recul, ça à du être ... Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire."_

_"A vrai dire ... Je ne me souviens de rien..."_ Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et fut aussitôt rejoint par Simon. Elle pris une profonde inspiration, et pour la première fois depuis ce cauchemar, elle ressentit le besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Même avec Casey elle avait eut du mal. Mais aujourd'hui, elle trouva le courage de le faire. Il le fallait pour passer à autre chose. _"Un soir, Elliot est venue chez moi. Comme pratiquement tous les soirs d'ailleurs. On s'était beaucoup rapproché ces derniers temps"_ Simon écoutait attentivement, il savait qu'il ne devait pas couper Olivia. Il était assis a coté d'elle et la regardait. Elle, elle préférait regarder droit devant elle. C'était surement plus facile pour parler se dit-il. _"Et ... Ce soir là, il a voulu me dire quelque chose, mais au dernier moment, il a pris sa veste et s'est limite enfui. Et moi ... Comme une idiote, j'ai décidé de le suivre dans la rue. Lorsque je l'ai rattrapé, il a finit par parler. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, Simon."_ Pour la première fois, Olivia tourna la tête vers son frère, et il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors il lui prit la main et la serra, pour lui dire qu'il était là. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste les mots d'Elliot qui l'avait tant chamboulé. Il c'était passé autre chose. Alors il fit signe de tête à Olivia de continuer et qu'il l'écoutait. Elle regarda de nouveau face à elle. _"Ensuite, alors que je voulais lui répondre, il m'a dit de ne pas le faire. Je pense qu'il avait peur de ma réponse. Alors j'ai accepté, et il m'a dit qu'on en parlerai le lendemain. En rentrant chez moi ... Je me sentait tellement bien. Elliot m'aimait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi."_ Elle se stoppa quelques instants, comme ci elle cherchait le courage nécessaire pour continuer. Soudain, une boule monta dans sa gorge et les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais elle prit une grande inspiration et continua. _"Quand je suis rentrer chez moi, un homme m'a attrapé par derrière. Il m'a fais sentir un produit qui sentait tellement fort, que j'ai perdue connaissance."_ Olivia avait senti que la main de Simon s'était crispé à sa dernière phrase. Mais il ne disait rien, il attendait, calmement. Elle décida de ne plus regarder dans le vide, mais de regarder Simon droit dans les yeux. _"Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais nue, ruée de coup. Et j'avais été violé, Simon."_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_A New-York__*_

Elliot se dirigea à l'accueil et montra son insigne.

_"Il faut que je parle à Dean Porter, c'est important."_

_"Je suis désolé, Lieutenant ..."_ Elle lut l'insigne d'Elliot _"Stabler. Mais Monsieur Porter à dit qu'il ne voulais pas être dérangé aujourd'hui."_

_"Dites lui que c'est Stabler de l'USV, et que c'est vraiment important, s'il vous plait. Il sait lui même que je ne viendrait pas, si ce n'était pas réellement important..."_ Elliot essayait de garder son calme. Sinon il savait qu'il n'atteindrai jamais Dean. Il aurait aimé dire à cette femme que c'était à cause de sa petite fille, mais il préférait garder le secret. Après tout, peut être que ses collègues ne connaissaient pas non plus son passé...

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du bureau de Dean.

_"Monsieur Porter, excusez moi de vous déranger ... Mais j'ai ici un lieutenant Stabler de l'USV qui aimerait vous voir. [...] Oui il dit que c'est vraiment important. [...] Non il est seul. [...] Bien monsieur, je lui dit."_ " Il arrive dans quelques minutes" dit-elle à Elliot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elliot vit Dean arriver. Il sentit une boule se former à l'intérieur de son estomac. C'était sur, il était le père de Marie ... Ils avaient les mêmes yeux ... Il était temps de lui annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé ... Il était temps d'anéantir son monde ...

_"Elliot, que me vaut cet honneur ? Tiens, Olivia n'est pas là pour te tenir en laisse aujourd'hui ?"_

Habituellement, Elliot aurait répondu presque immédiatement. Mais aujourd'hui il se contenta de baisser le regard. Comment pouvait-il annoncer ça à Dean ? Parfois, il détestait vraiment ce métier ...

Dean remarqua le malaise d'Elliot. Et surtout, Elliot ne lui avait pas répondu comme il le faisait habituellement. Dean fut pris d'une angoisse sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Olivia ?"_ Elliot ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui il était arrivé quelque chose à Olivia ... Quelque chose d'Horrible. Mais ce n'était pas le moment ... Il s'agissait de Marie._ "Ou est-elle Elliot ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?" _Dean s'était approché d'Elliot, et le secouait. Il tenait beaucoup à Olivia. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, mais ça n'empêchait pas ses sentiments d'être présents.

_"Dean ... Ce n'est pas d'Olivia que je suis venue te parler ..." _Dean regardait Elliot. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui tordait l'estomac. Il savait, par le comportement d'Elliot, que quelque chose de grave c'était passé. Elliot pris une grande inspiration, regarda Dean et posa une main sur son épaule._ "C'est ... C'est ... ta ... fille, Dean"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suspens =P<strong>  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello ! _**

**_Je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :D ! _**

**_Désolée pour ce léger retard, mais j'avais encore un examen à passer donc ... _**

**_Mais maintenant, tout ça est fini, donc j'ai envi de dire _**

**_BONNE VACANCES TOUT LE MONDE ! _**

**_PROFITEZ BIEN DE CE BEL éTé QUI S'ANNONCE =P_**

**_Allez, bonne lecture ;)_**

* * *

><p>*<em><span>A New-York<span>_*

Dean était sous le choc. Ses yeux s'étaient arrondis à l'entente de « ta fille ». Sa fille ? Sa petite fille … Son ange, sa seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui. Il ne lui resté plus rien. Sa femme était morte dans un accident de voiture, il n'avait plus de famille, à part sa petite chérie. Ses amis ? Comment peut-on en avoir en travaillant au FBI ?

Depuis que sa femme était partie, il était renfermé sur lui-même. La seule personne qui avait réussit à briser la barrière, c'était Olivia.

Olivia … Il en était fou amoureux. Il aurait tout donné pour elle. Mais, il a finit par comprendre que eux deux, ca ne marcherait jamais. Bien sur, il pourrait se mettre ensemble et vivre un petit bout de chemin ensemble, parce qu'Olivia été attiré par Dean. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle en aimait un autre, et ça, il l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais rien tenté. Bien sur, il réussirait à la séduire, et même si elle dirait être heureuse avec lui, il savait que ce serait un mensonge. Elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec un autre qu'ELLIOT.

Dean ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux n'avaient plus aucunes expressions. Ils étaient transparents, et Dean ne réagissait plus à rien. Pourtant Elliot lui parlait et l'appelait, en vain. Il n'osait pas demander ce qui était arrivé à sa fille. Et si... Et si elle était morte pensa t-il ? Non c'était impossible … Elle n'était pas morte, il le saurait sinon !

Peu à peu, Dean reprenait ses esprits …

_"Dean ? Dean ? Tu m'entends Dean ?"_

_"Ma … Ma … Fille ? Co-comment …"_

_"Dean …"_

Elliot était très touché par la détresse de cet homme … Comment aurait il réagit lui, si c'était Dean qui était venu lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à propos de l'une de ses filles ?

_"Elle … Elle est …"_

Dean avait du mal à prononcer ses mots, tant la boule qu'il avait à la gorge était grosse. Elliot compris ou il voulait en venir, et à quel point cela devait être difficile. Alors il l'entraina hors du FBI pour qu'ils soient plus tranquilles, et le fit s'asseoir sur un banc qui était dehors. L'air frais lui ferait probablement un peu de bien.

_"Elliot … Est-ce qu'elle … est ce qu'elle est …"_

_"Non, Dean. Elle n'est pas morte … En ce moment elle est à l'hôpital avec Fin …"_

_"Tu es venu … Me dire qu'on … on la violée c'est ça ? Tu travail à l'USV, ça ne peut être que ça ..."_

Elliot baissa la tête à la dernière question de Dean. Bon sang … Non vraiment, il y a des jours ou il détestait ce métier, et ou il aurait préféré exercer n'importe quel autre métier.

Dean comprit que c'était ça. Sa fille avait été violée… Mais elle était en vie … Il devait aller auprès d'elle.

_"Emmènes moi la voir s'il te plait … demanda Dean d'un air suppliant"_

_"D'accord, viens avec moi."_

* * *

><p><em>*<span>En Floride<span>*_

Simon regardait Olivia. Il essayait de ne pas montrer la colère qui bouillait en lui. Ça ne servirait à rien, et ça n'aiderait pas Olivia. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir comment Livi se comportait dans son travail, et il décida d'essayer de faire la même chose. Pour l'aider.

_"Livi ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute ... Tu n'est pas stupide juste parce que tu as décidé de suivre Elliot dans la rue. On aurait tous fait comme toi ! C'est cette pourriture le coupable ! et il payera pour ce qu'il t'a fait !"_

_"Je n'en suis pas sure, Simon ..."_

_"Liv, je peux t'assurer qu'il payera ! c'est pour ça, que toi et toute ton unité, vous vous battez chaque jour de votre vie. Pour mettre ce genre de pourriture en tôle !"_

_"Simon. Oui c'est vrai. Mais pour mettre ces pourritures en prison, la victime doit avoir déposer plainte. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Qui plus est, j'ai détruit toutes les preuves qui aurait pu l'accuser ..."_

_"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi as tu fais ça ... Livi ... Tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que ... " _Alors qu'Olivia s'était levée pour cacher ses larmes, Simon s'était rendu compte de son erreur._ "Excuse moi Liv ... Je sais que là ce n'est pas la flic que j'ai en face de moi, mais ça reste Olivia Benson. Une femme plus qu' qu'extraordinaire. Livia, tu te souviens, quand on s'est rencontré ... Je t'avais dit que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur, pas un frère, mais une sœur. Pourquoi, ça je ne le sais pas ... Peut être qu'au fond de moi je savais que j'en avais une ... Mais quand on s'est connu, tu n'as pas juste été ma grande sœur. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te le dire ... Ce que j'veux dire c'est que je ne vois pas que ma soeur en toi. Je vois une femme merveilleuse, capable de tout pour les autres. Tu prends tellement soin des autres, tu fais tout pour eux, pour toi, ce n'est pas qu'un simple métier, c'est ... C'est bien plus. _

_Olivia, je ne te dit pas ça parce que tu es ma sœur, je te le dit parce que c'est vrai. Jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui pense aux autres avant de penser à soi. Et c'est vraiment effrayant de voir que tu es prête a te sacrifier pour les autres. Combien de fois as tu mis ta vie en danger pour sauver d'autres personnes ? Tu sais je t'admires vraiment et ... "_

Simon eut le souffle tellement coupé, qu'il n'avait pas réussit à finir sa phrase. Olivia s'était retourné et le regardait. Son regard ... Ses yeux ... Bon sang ! Elle était là, devant lui, avec son regard noisette. Il n'y avait plus aucune peur dans son regard, seulement du courage et de la détermination. Il savait que c'était elle, LA Olivia Benson. Pas sa sœur, mais la flic. La flic qui avait reprit le dessus. Il la regardait, il savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Alors il l'attendait, en silence.

_"Simon, tu as raison. Mon unité se bat chaque jour pour mettre des moins que rien en prison. Je vis pour ce métier. Je n'oublierai probablement jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivée, et, parce que j'ai été stupide, ce salopard va continuer de courir les rues pour violer d'autres femmes. Mais, je serait là pour les victimes. Tu m'a fais me rappeler pourquoi j'étais rentré dans cette unité, Simon. Il est temps que je rentre à New-York ! Il faut que je reprennes le cours de ma vie" _Elle s'approcha de Simon et le prit dans ses bras._ "Merci, Simon ..."_

_"De rien ... Ma livia ..."_

* * *

><p><em>* <span>A New-York<span> *_

Le trajet fut des plus silencieux. Elliot ne savait pas quoi dire à Dean. Que pouvait-on dire dans ces moments là ? Il savait que si c'était lui, rien ne pourrai le soulager. Il savait qu'il devait aussi lui dire pour Olivia ... Bon sang, cette journée allait vraiment être difficile ... Rien que d'y penser, il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage, et desserra le col de sa chemise. Dean remarqua la nervosité d'Elliot, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il vit le scintillement de deux chaines autour du cou d'Elliot.

Il les reconnut presque immédiatement. Ces chaines, elles appartenaient à Olivia ! Mais pourquoi Elliot les avaient autour du cou ? Olivia ne s'en séparé jamais ! Quand Dean lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas les garder en Oregon, elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Soit elle les gardait, soit elle restait à New-York. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'Elliot les portait ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois à parler, il se stoppa en reconnaissant le parking de l'hôpital, et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Elliot remarqua son malaise, et sans s'en rendre compte, posa une main, comme un ami le ferait, sur l'épaule de Dean.

_"Ça va aller, Dean ?"_

D'abord, surpris par ce geste, Dean releva brusquement la tête. Puis après quelques secondes, il s'aperçut qu'Elliot n'était pas seulement un abruti de première toujours colérique.

_"Oui... Oui je crois."_ Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Dean se retourna face à Elliot _"Merci, Stabl... Elliot, pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais que parfois je peux être un crétin et ..."_

_"On est deux crétins alors"_ coupa Elliot avec un sourire.

* * *

><p>* <em><span>En<span> Floride_ *

Simon était sorti faire des courses, pour préparer à manger à Olivia. Pendant ce temps, Olivia était partie marcher un peu, pour réfléchir. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle rentrerait à New-York. Il le fallait, elle n'avais pas le droit de fuir comme ça ! Comment pouvait-elle dire a ses victimes de se battre, alors qu'elle même avait préféré la fuite ? Non, vraiment, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle prit son téléphone, et composa un numéro.

_"Novak"_

_"Hey ... Casey ... C'est moi Livi .."_

_"Oh mon dieu ! Liv ! Comment vas tu ? Tu me manque ! je suis heureuse de t'entendre ! oh si tu savais j'ai trop de chose à te raconter ! et tu rentres quand ? Tu vas revenir à l'USV ? toute façon tu ne peux pas faire autrement, tu est faites pour ce métier ! et comment te sens tu ? mieux ? Si tu veux je peux te rejoindre en Floride, j'ai des jours à rattraper ! Tu nous manques tellement ici ! Si tu as besoin, je suis là, tu le sais, hein ma Livi ? olalala olalalaaa c'que je suis heureuse de t'entendre !"_

A l'entente de tout ça, Olivia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Bon sang, que sa meilleur amie lui avait manqué !

Casey, quant à elle, venait d'entendre à nouveau le rire d'Olivia. Elle croyait ne plus jamais l'entendre, mais elle s'était trompée. Et pour une fois, était heureuse de s'être trompée !

_"Casey, j'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer tout ce que tu m'as dit en l'espace de 20 secondes, mais je voulais te dire que je rentrais à New-York, demain."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

*_En Floride_*

Olivia était sur le balcon, et regardait le reflet du soleil qui commençait à se coucher, dans le lac situé en face de la maison. Elle serrait son téléphone contre son cœur, comme ci elle priait silencieusement qu'il sonne, et que ce soit une réponse d'Elliot. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas consulter son téléphone de la journée … Il devait surement beaucoup lui en vouloir … Elle essaierait de lui parler à son retour, et si ça ne fonctionnait plus du tout entre eux, maintenant qu'ils connaissaient leurs sentiments mutuels, elle irait travailler dans le Queens. Le simple fait d'y penser la rendait triste … Pendant ce long mois, il n'y avait pas un seul jour ou elle n'avait pas pensé à Elliot. Et elle se demandait souvent si lui, pensait à elle.

Elle ne regrette pas d'être venue en Floride. Ça lui a permis de prendre du recul, et de savoir qui elle était vraiment. Elle était une flic. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait oublié pourquoi elle avait fais ce métier, mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en souvenait. Grâce à Simon.

Elle n'oublierait jamais ce qui lui était arrivé, personne ne pouvait oublier. Mais elle apprendra à vivre avec. Après tout, elle-même faisait partie d'une association qui aidait les victimes. La _Joyful Heart Foundation_. Personne n'était au courant, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. C'est aussi pour ça, que personne ne connaissait la symbolique de ses chaines, et pourquoi personne ne comprenait qu'elle ne veuille jamais les retirer. Elle symbolisait le courage, la bravoure, et la survie. « Fearlessness ». C'est ce qui était gravé au dos de la première chaine.

Est-ce qu'Elliot les avaient gardés ? Ou les avait-il jetés dans un tiroir ? …

Il devait surement avoir une nouvelle coéquipière de toute façon. Elle ne travaillerait surement plus avec, et ça valait mieux comme ça. Elle n'avait pas osé poser des questions sur Elliot, à Casey au téléphone.

Lorsque Simon rentra, il vit Olivia sur le balcon. Elle semblait si distante … Il savait que sa place était à New-York. Elle avait besoin d'action. Elle avait besoin d'aider les autres. Ce mois où elle était restée seule, avait du être terrible pour elle.

_"Hey … Livia …"_

Elle sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Simon. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et s'approcher d'elle.

_"Simon, excuses moi je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer."_

_"Ça ne va pas ?"_

_"Si … Si ne t'en fais pas."_ La brise balayait son visage et elle ferma les yeux à ce contact._" Je rentre demain à New-York, Simon …"_

Elle savait qu'il serait surement déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle, et elle savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas venir avec elle…

_"D'accord, Livia …"_

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et le regarder dans les yeux.

_"Je suis désolée de te laisser comme ça, je sais que tu étais revenue juste pour moi et …"_

_"Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que si tu retournes à New-York, c'est que tu vas mieux, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je t'aime, Liv."_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Simon …"_

Simon serra Olivia dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, et comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était heureux que sa sœur retourne à New-York, et il se promit qu'il irait la voir beaucoup plus souvent désormais. Il n'y avait plus seulement sa femme dans sa vie aujourd'hui, il y avait aussi sa sœur. Et il devait faire en sorte qu'elle en face partie intégrante. Le téléphone ne suffisait pas toujours … Parfois, on avait besoin de ce contact humain …

* * *

><p>*<em><span>A New-York<span>_*

Elliot préféra laisser Dean un peu seul avec sa fille. Pendant ce temps, il rejoignit Fin, qui était parti téléphoner au capitaine.

_"Hey, Fin. Tu as appris de nouvelles choses ?" _s'enquit Elliot

_"Désolé, El. Elle ne se souviens de rien pour le moment"_

_"Merde ... Y a plus qu'à espérer que ce salopard ai laissé de l'ADN. Bon laisse moi aller voir Dean rapidement, et on retournera au central."_

_"Ok, je t'attends à la voiture."_

Elliot avait demandé à Dean si il souhaitait qu'on lui envoi une voiture pour le ramener chez lui, mais il avait refusé, préférant rester auprès de sa fille toute la nuit_. _Elliot et Fin était rentré au central et commencèrent à rédiger leur rapport.

Alors que la nuit tombait également sur New-York, Elliot et Fin était toujours sur le rapport. L'enquête s'annonçait difficile ... Et Elliot détestait de plus en plus ce métier. Surtout après le départ d'Olivia. Il s'était rendu compte, qu'on ne pouvais pas aider toutes les victimes. Alors à quoi bon continuer ?

Olivia ... C'est dingue comme elle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle tous les jours ... Tous les soirs il s'endormait avec le foulard chipé dans l'appartement d'Olivia. On aurait pu croire un petit garçon avec son doudou. Qui plus est, lorsqu'il regardait les photos qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, sur le bureau d'Olivia, les secondes semblaient encore plus pénibles. Sur l'une des photos, ou il tenait Olivia par la taille, on pouvait la voir sourire. Un sourire merveilleux ... Et ses yeux ... Bon sang ... Quel éclat noisette qui se reflétait avec le soleil ! elle était magnifique ! Il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir tenir encore longtemps sans elle ... Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était son oxygène, sa raison de vivre, son amour...

Alors qu'il était complétement perdu dans ses pensées, le capitaine sorti de son bureau. Il remarqua qu'Elliot n'était pas très bien depuis quelques temps, et il savait très bien pourquoi. Il savait aussi qu'il était inutile d'aborder le sujet Olivia avec Elliot. Soit ça l'énerverait, soit ça le rendrait triste. Alors autant ne rien dire.

_"Elliot, Fin. Ça ira pour ce soir, rentrez chez vous. Reposez-vous, et je vous veux ici, à 9 heures demain matin."_

_"Bien capitaine" _répondit Fin, tandis qu'elliot se contenta de fixer la photo de Livia & Lui. Il souffla, pris sa veste, s'approcha du bureau d'Olivia et posa une main dessus. _"Reviens moi, Livia ... Je t'en supplie ... Tu me manques tellement..."_ Souffla t-il doucement, puis pris la route jusqu'à son appartement.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il jeta sa veste sur le fauteuil, puis alla se servir une bière. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais il en avait besoin. Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond avec sa bière à la main, dont il n'avait réussit a boire que deux gorgée, il décida d'aller s'allonger. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son téléphone pour programmer le réveil, il se rappela qu'il avait reçut un message. Au moment d'ouvrir sa boite de réception, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre, et il se leva d'un bond. _Olivia. _C'était un message d'Olivia ! Il avait peur de l'ouvrir, et si elle lui annonçait qu'elle comptait rester encore en Floride ? ou même que finalement elle ne rentrerait pas du tout parce qu'elle se sentait bien la bas ? Non ce n'était pas possible ! elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il inspira un grand coup, et ouvrit le message.

_*** Elliot, c'est moi ... Livia. J'espère que tu vas bien ... Je voulais te dire que j'allais bientôt revenir à New-York ... Et que tu m'a énormément manqué ... Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi ... ça va ... je t'avais kidnappé une de tes chemises. La bleue ciel ... Ma préférée. Comme ça une partie de toi, était en quelques sortes avec moi... Je t'aime El. On se voit bientôt. Je t'embrasse. Fais attention à toi, hein ? Je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi ... ***_

Il avait le souffle coupé, et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle l'aimais, elle avait pensé à lui ... Et surtout elle allait revenir ! Bon sang ! Elle allait revenir bientôt ! Bon sang ! Elle avait envoyé le message le matin ! elle avait surement attendue une réponse ! Quel idiot ! il aurait du consulter son téléphone plutôt ! Merde maintenant, il était 1heure du matin il était trop tard pour l'appeler ... Raaa tant pis, il fallait qu'il essaye quand même !

**_ *Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Livia. Laissez moi un message, je vous rappellerait dès que je le pourrait !*_**

Sa voix ... Oh mon dieu ... Qu'elle lui avait manqué ... Il décida de ne pas laisser de messages, il la rappellerait le lendemain matin. Comme un petit garçon surexcité à l'idée d'un anniversaire ou d'un noël, Elliot n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne faisait que de gesticuler dans son lit. Il relisait en boucle le message de Liv._ "Elle va revenir, elle va revenir" _ne cessait-il de se dire. Il allait enfin pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras !

C'est au bout de quelques heures que le sommeil gagna enfin Elliot ...

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour la suite ^^<em>

_Alors je tiens à vous dire, que La Joyful Heart Foundation existe réellement pour ceux et celles qui ne la connaissent pas. C'est Mariska qui l'a fondée en 2004. _

_Et j'ai été très touchée par cette fondation, c'est pour ça, que, d'une part je la soutiens, et d'autres parts que j'ai souhaité l'intégrer à ma FF. _

_** Facebook : Joyful heart Foundation**_

_** Joyful Heart Foundation . org**  
><em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Et voilà, le retour enfin, tant attendu, de notre Livia internationale ! xD !**

* * *

><p>*<em><span>En Floride<span>_*

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à traverser la fenêtre, et à chatouiller le visage d'Olivia. Son premier réflexe du matin, était de regarder son téléphone. Geste dont elle n'avait pas perdue l'habitude. Lorsqu'elle regarda son téléphone, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

_*Un appel manqué - Elliot *_

Elliot ? Il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais alors … Il avait du voir son message … Il n'avait du consulter son téléphone que le soir … Bon sang ! Pourquoi la sonnerie ne l'avait-elle pas réveillée ! A cette heure-ci, il devait encore dormir lui … Il valait mieux ne pas le réveiller. Non, elle lui ferait la surprise en arrivant. Allez ma grande, il est temps de se préparer ! La journée s'annonce merveilleuse se dit-elle !

Au bout d'une heure, elle était prête. Elle embrassa son petit frère une dernière fois, en lui promettant de l'appeler à son arrivée, puis pris la route du retour à New-York.

En voiture, elle ressentait plusieurs émotions. Déjà, la peur … Elle appréhendait son retour à New-York. Est-ce que tout pourrait redevenir comme avant ? Surement pas non … Mais, une chose était sure, elle s'en sortirait. Cet homme avait souillé son corps, mais pas son cœur ni son esprit ! La peur fut vite remplacé par l'impatience … Elle était heureuse de revoir ses amis. Elle c'était rendue compte à quel point ils avaient pu lui manquer ! Il n'y avait que Casey qui était au courant de son retour, elle avait l'intention de faire la surprise aux autres.

Oui, Olivia Benson était de retour.

Après une longue route, Olivia arriva à New-York. Elle hésitait entre passer chez Elliot, ou aller directement au central voir le Capitaine. Elle consulta sa montre … 7h50. Le capitaine devait déjà être là. Et elle devait récupérer son badge, il faisait partie de son identité. Elle opta donc pour la deuxième solution, et pris la direction du central.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, le capitaine était bien là, assis à son bureau. Elle prit une grand inspiration, frappa deux petits coups à peine perceptible, et ouvra la porte sans même attendre la réponse du capitaine. Il y avait de l'amélioration ! En temps normal, Liv rentrait sans frapper, ce qui avait le don de rendre fou son capitaine. Mais comme il l'aimait beaucoup, il ne disait jamais rien.

Chaque jours, depuis son départ, il ouvrait son tiroir, et regardait le badge d'Olivia, en priant pour qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible. Elle était faite pour ce métier, et il savait qu'elle finirait par revenir, quand elle s'en sentirait la force, et qu'elle serait prête.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, devant lui.

* * *

><p><strong>9h00<strong>. Elliot devrait déjà être au central... Seulement, en voyant le message d'Olivia, il en avait complétement oublié de mettre son réveil ! Il se réveilla en sursaut, et en voyant l'heure, se précipita dans la douche. Le capitaine l'attendrait surement au tournant...Il n'avait même pas le temps d'appeler Olivia. Pfff ... Dure journée qui s'annonçait encore ...

En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, il était prêt. Et à 10h00 précise, il arriva à son bureau.

Les stores du bureau de son capitaine était baissé. Et Munch et Fin n'arrêtait pas de le regarder.

_"Hey, Fin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"_ Demanda Elliot en posant sa veste, et en reprenant son souffle.

_"Ah te voilà enfin ! qu'est ce que tu fichais ? Le capitaine nous avez dit 9h, tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts ..."_

_"Ouais, ouais je sais ... Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pourquoi Cragen à baissé ses stores ? "_

_"On ne sait pas. Quand ils nous a vu arriver, il les a baissés. On ..."  
><em>

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit laissant place à un capitaine au visage fermé.

_"Stabler ! ça fais déjà plus d'une heure que tu devrait avoir amener tes fesses ici !"_

_"Capitaine, je ..."_

_"Tais toi. Tu m'expliquera ça plus tard."_ Il regarda tous ses inspecteurs un par un. Puis tout en fixant Elliot, continua _"Fin, tu fais de nouveau équipe avec Munch."_

_"Bien, capitaine."_

Cragen ne lâchait pas Elliot du regard. Il savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Et dans son regard, il le suppliait ne pas lui donner une nouvelle coéquipière. Non pas ça, il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il préférerait quitter la brigade plutôt que d'avoir une autre femme qui prendrait le bureau d'Olivia.

_"Elliot, je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle équipière."_ Voyant qu'Elliot allait répondre, il le coupa d'un ton catégorique. _"Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu vas travailler avec elle, et sans broncher. Si jamais j'entends une seule dispute entre vous, ou même un seul problème, tu auras à faire à moi. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?"_

_"B-Bien ... cap-itaine." _Déglutit-il difficilement ..._  
><em>

Alors qu'Elliot s'était retourné pour aller jusqu'à son bureau, le capitaine avait sorti les mains de ses poches pour faire signe à Olivia, qui était caché dans son bureau, de venir. Fin et Munch crurent qu'ils allaient exploser de joie ! Elle était là, face à eux. Adossé contre le pas de la porte, avec son insigne accroché à sa ceinture !

Et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose, ils se retinrent, voyant leur capitaine qui leur faisait signe de se taire. Elliot n'avait toujours rien remarqué, il fouillait dans son tiroir. Olivia décida de s'approcher et de se placer derrière lui. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, il ferma son tiroir en mettant un coup dedans. Non décidément, ce n'était pas une bonne journée, vraiment pas. Elle sourit en le voyant faire ça, il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses cheveux était légèrement plus long que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle adorait quand ils étaient comme ça, mais en général, Elliot les coupaient pas longtemps après qu'ils aient atteints cette longueur.

_"On m'a souvent parlé de toi. Et je vois qu'on ne m'avait pas menti"_ se décida à dire Olivia. Elle avait un grand sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé taquiner Elliot. Quant à lui ... Il releva la tête, mais ne se tourna pas ... ses mains tremblaient ... C'était sa voix ... La voix d'Olivia ! Mon dieu ... Mais alors ... Elle était revenue ? et c'était de nouveau elle sa coéquipière alors ? Il se retourna si brusquement, qu'Olivia avait pu apercevoir ses chaines scintiller au reflet de la lumière, au cou d'Elliot. Ils les avaient gardé sur lui ... Et donc ... Il avait pensé à elle.

Il était tellement sous le choc, qu'il ne savais pas comment réagir. Oui elle était bien là, en face de lui. C'était elle ! Elle était revenue ! Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosé tellement il était heureux à cet instant ! Il croyait ne plus jamais revoir se sourire, son sourire ! Ses yeux, son parfum ... et elle portait son badge, accroché a sa ceinture ...

Il avait cru que le jour ou elle reviendrait et qu'elle serait devant lui, il la prendrait dans ses bras, et la serrerait très fort. Mais il était tétanisé, ses mains tremblaient, et il ne savait pas quoi faire... La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, a été de poser sa main sur la joue d'Olivia et de la caresser du bout du pouce. Puis il préféra partir. Il avait besoin de d'air. Il avait besoin de s'isoler. Il ne voulait pas que ses collègues voient ses larmes.

_"El ..."_ dit-elle avec le mouvement de lui rattraper le bras, mais elle le laissa partir. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de quelques minutes seul. Elle en profita pour embrasser Fin et Munch qui lui avait énormément manqué aussi.

Fin était vraiment heureux de la revoir, même s'il ne montrait pas ses sentiments, il tenait énormément à Olivia, et elle le savait très bien. Quant à Munch, il aimait beaucoup Olivia aussi, même s'il passait la plupart de son temps à l'embêter à propos d'Elliot...

Elle était heureuse d'être là, cette unité, c'était la famille qu'elle n'avais jamais eu. Bien sur, aujourd'hui il y avait Simon, son frère, mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être là. Alors qu'eux, était là chaque jours de sa vie, et surtout, ils avaient été là pour elle ces douze dernières années. Ils en avaient vécus des choses en douze ans ... Et le fait de penser à tout ça, lui fit avoir des remords quant à sa décision de partir, suite à ... son viol. Elle aurait du leur faire confiance. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait fini par revenir. Simon lui avait fait comprendre que sa place était ici, à l'USV de Manhattan.

Le capitaine lui avait confié qu'il n'avait jamais signé sa démission. Il savait qu'elle finirait par revenir, alors il lui avait juste donné des congés sans date limite, suite à une dépression. Elle avait été soulagée qu'il prenne cette décision. Au moins comme ça, elle avait pu reprendre son poste.

_"Capitaine"_ intervint Fin _"Avec John nous allons au labo pour les analyses. Comme ça, ça laissera le temps à Elliot de mettre au courant Liv de l'enquête."_

_"Bonne idée, Fin. Olivia, va rejoindre ton coéquipier, et demande lui des explications."_

_"Bien Capitaine."_

Même si personne ne fit aucuns commentaires, tout le monde savait que si il envoyait Liv rejoindre Elliot, c'était surtout pour qu'ils parlent d'autre chose que de l'enquête.

Olivia pris une grande inspiration, et se dirigea vers le toit. Il fallait qu'Elliot et Elle parle de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce long mois ... Et peut être qu'ils pourraient enfin faire une place à leurs sentiments._  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsqu'Olivia ouvra la porte, son cœur loupa un battement. Elliot n'était pas là ! Habituellement, dès lors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, il était là, en face d'elle, en train de regarder l'horizon. Mais là, il n'était pas là ! Mon dieu ! Est-ce qu'il était tombé ? Non Non et Non !

Alors qu'elle commençait à se ruer vers le bord du toit, elle fut stoppée net par deux bras l'encerclant.

Quel soulagement !

_"Mais bon sang Elliot ! tu es fou ou quoi ? tu m'as fais une peur bleue !"_

Elle avait tellement peur de leur discussion, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte, lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, qu'Elliot se tenait juste à coté d'elle, contre le mur, les mains dans les poches, et attendant l'arrivée d'Olivia.

_"Et toi tu m'as horriblement manqué_" répondit-il tout simplement, en resserrant son étreinte

_"Tu m'as manqué aussi El …" _

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit là, contre lui. Il avait tellement peur qu'elle disparaisse s'il la lâchait … Il avait enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux d'Olivia, qui sentait toujours aussi bon…

Elle était bien là, et elle avait calé sa tête sur son torse et avait fermé ses yeux. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur … Elle aurait pu rester des heures comme ça … Et alors qu'elle s'était complètement coupé du monde, juste pour profiter de ce moment, elle sentit Elliot relever la tête, et poser un doux baiser sur ses cheveux.

A ce contact, elle releva la tête, et regarda Elliot dans les yeux. Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu laisser ses sentiments s'exprimer et l'embrasser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans sa tête avant. C'est pour ça , pendant sa discussion avec Cragen, qu'elle l'avait informé qu'il fallait qu'elle parte à 17h, pour aller à l'association … Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucuns problèmes, qu'elle pouvait y aller dès qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

_"On devrait redescendre El … On a une enquête sur les bras."_ Elle se libéra de son étreinte, et commença à se diriger vers la porte.

Il était d'abord blessé par ce geste … Puis il laissa place à la compréhension. Oui il comprenait la situation d'Olivia. Même si elle ne laissait rien transparaitre, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas complètement reconstruite. Mais il serait là malgré tout pour elle. Il l'aiderait à se reconstruire complètement.

_"J'ai les clés de ton appartement dans mon casier aussi, Liv."_

_"C'est vrai que c'est mieux pour rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas ?_" répondit-elle avec un sourire. _"Alors, tu me parles de l'enquête, partenaire ?"_

Partenaire … Oh mon dieu … Il avait bien cru ne plus jamais entendre ce mot pour décrire sa situation avec Livia … Il souri à Olivia, puis commença son récit …

* * *

><p><strong>*Pendant ce temps …*<strong>

Derrière sa fenêtre, un homme contemplait la ville. Il était heureux, il avait accomplit sa vengeance. Il avait détruit Olivia Benson, et Dean Porter. C'était de leur faute après tout ! Il n'avait qu'à pas prendre la fuite, et tout faire pour le détruire lui. Il avait juré de se venger, il avait juré de les faire souffrir pour leur lâcheté ! Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. Il leva son verre, comme pour se porter un toast à lui-même, et continua de savourer sa vengeance.

* * *

><p>Olivia était sous le choc … Dean avait une petite fille … Et il ne lui en avait jamais parlé … Pourtant, ils en avaient échangés des choses depuis qu'ils se connaissaient ! Non, décidément, il ne devait vraiment pas lui faire confiance … Elle s'en était rendue compte pendant leur enquête, sur Manuel Rojas, lié à un important trafic de drogue … Est-ce qu'il avait été sincère au moins en l'embrassant ? Elle, bien évidemment … Elle ne pensait qu'à Elliot à ce moment là … Bien sur, Dean l'avait toujours attiré, mais ce n'était pas Elliot …<p>

Cependant … Dean avait tout de suite pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose … Est ce que cela signifiait qu'il pensait à elle ? Qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Et qu'il tenait à elle …

Qui plus est, il avait parlé d'elle à sa fille … Ahh ! Elle se posait trop de questions … Elle réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait une enquête à mener !

_"Alors … La petite fille de Dean, me connait … ?"_

_"Apparemment, oui. Dean lui aurait parlé de toi, pendant votre enquête en Oregon."_

_"Je vois …"_

_"Je pense qu'elle ne nous a pas dit toute la vérité, Liv … Tu sais tout comme moi, que parfois, même souvent, les victimes ont honte, ou peur. Je pense qu'avec toi, elle pourrait parler plus facilement, peut- être…"_

_"D'accord, je vais essayer. Allons-y !"_

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la chambre de Marie, Olivia eut l'impression qu'on lui serrait le cœur. Dean, il avait l'air détruit ... Lui toujours si arrogant ... Elle avait beaucoup de peine pour lui ... Si ça avait son enfant, elle aurait réagit de la même façon. Il était assis, et la contemplait tout en lui caressant les cheveux ... Il semblait exténué, vidé de tout ... à bout de force ... La nuit avait du être extrêmement longue pour lui, il n'avait certainement pas fermé l'oeuil de la nuit.<p>

Lorsqu'il regarda à la porte, et qu'il vit Olivia, il sentit son cœur louper un battement. Elle étais là, et elle connaissait surement la vérité. Et surtout, elle était là, pour parler à sa fille ...

Au moment de se lever pour rejoindre Elliot et Olivia, il sentit ses jambes se dérober ... Mais il se rattrapa sur la petite table qui était à coté du lit de sa fille ... Il savait, désormais, pourquoi ce genre d'affaire rendait fou de rage Elliot. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait tout. Et il était heureux que ce soit Olivia qui s'occupe de sa fille.

Elliot s'était approché pour aider Dean à sortir, et a aller prendre l'air. Il valait mieux qu'Olivia reste seule avec la petite, elle parlerait plus facilement.

Elle semblait si paisible dans son sommeil ... Olivia se sentait coupable de devoir la ramener à la réalité ... Mais alors qu'Olivia s'était approché doucement de la petite, elle put voir qu'elle n'était pas si paisible que ça. Elle gigotait dans son sommeil, comme ci elle se débattait ... comme si elle luttait. Cette vision déchira le cœur d'Olivia ... Elle ne supportait pas de voir des victimes ...

Soudain, la petite se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant ... Elle appelait son père ... et elle pleurait. D'abord prise de cours, Olivia la regardait avec des grands yeux ... Mais elle se reprit vite, et s'approcha de la petite, en lui prenant les mains

_"Marie ... Marie, regardes moi ... Marie"_

_"PAPAAA ! Non ne me touchez pas ! Je veux mon papa ! laissez moi !"_ Dit la petite fille en sanglotant et en se débattant ... Elle était complétement perdue ... Elle avait surement fais un cauchemar ... Le cauchemar de son viol ...

_"Marie, Marie écoute moi. Je m'appelle Olivia, je suis une amie de ton papa ... Je suis là pour t'aider, tu m'entends ?"_

A l'entente du nom "d'Olivia", la petite se calma. C'était la fameuse amie de son papa ... Alors elle ne lui voulait aucun mal ... La petite se jeta dans les bras d'Olivia, et pleura ...

En signe de réconfort, Olivia lui caressait les cheveux, et lui disait des paroles réconfortes ... _"Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas" "Tout va s'arranger" "Tout va bien, je suis là, et papa aussi ..."_

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marie sanglotait moins, et releva la tête pour regarder Olivia. Elle avait encore les yeux gonflés à force d'avoir pleurer, et Olivia lui sécha les dernières larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues , avec ses pouces puis sourit tendrement à Marie avant de commencer à parler.

_"Tu sais, mes amis m'ont dit ce que tu leur avait raconté. Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre, ma puce ?"_ dit Olivia avec un regard tendre

La petite fille avait détourné le regard, et ne regardait plus Olivia. Non, c'était le sol qu'elle regardait désormais, et après une longue hésitation, elle se contenta de hocher la tête d'un signe négatif comme seule réponse à l'attention d'Olivia. Seulement, Liv n'était pas dupe ... Elle savait que la petite cachait quelque chose ... Alors elle releva doucement le menton de Marie, pour que celle ci la regarde de nouveau.

_"Marie ... J'ai besoin de savoir ... Sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Parfois ... Je ... Je sais que ça peut être difficile d'en parler ... Et qu'on peut avoir honte ... mais tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ?"_

La petite fille fixait Olivia. Son papa avait raison, Olivia était une très Jolie dame, et très gentille. _"Il ... Il ... m'a dit que tout ça c'était la faute de mon papa ..."_*

_"De ton papa ?"_

_"Oui ..."_

_"D'accord, ma puce. C'est seulement de sa faute à lui, tu le sais ça ?"_

_"Moui..."_

_"Dit moi ... Tu te souviens d'un autre détail ? Ses vêtements ? comment il était ?"_

_ "Il était grand ... Noir ... les cheveux courts ... et il sentait un parfum épicé. Mais je me souviens rien d'autre ! je peux voir papa ?"_

_"Oui ... Bien sur ... Je .. Je vais le chercher ..."_

Dean était assis sur un banc , avec Elliot qui lui parlait ... Il essayait probablement de le convaincre qu'ils allaient retrouver le salopard qui avait fais ç ne se sentait pas bien, ses jambes étaient flageolante, et elle aurait tout donné pour s'allonger. Elle était très pâle, et tremblait malgré elle, et lorsqu'Elliot la vit, il se dépêcha d'aller la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Dean, qui avait aussi vu que Liv n'allait pas bien, pensa tout de site au pire.

_"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Marie ?"_

_"Non, non ne t'in..quiètes pas Dean ... Je crois que c'est la fatigue ... Ta fille t'attends ..."_

Il ne demanda pas son reste ... il se précipita dans l'hôpital, retrouver sa petite fille, son ange ... Il savait qu'Elliot prendrait soin d'Olivia.

En parlant d'Elliot ... Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce n'était pas la fatigue qui rendait Olivia comme cela, il savait que c'était quelque chose de terrible, terrible pour Olivia.

_"Que se passe t-il, Liv ? c'est Marie ?"_

_"Non ... Non ... Je ... Je ferai mon rapport tout à l'heure. Tu t'occupes d'aller voir Fin et John ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Casey, ce midi."_

Mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'en allait déjà. Il aurait aimé la retenir, mais il savait que là, ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'abandonnait pas, il repoussait simplement cette conversation à plus tard, pour laisser le temps à Olivia de se reprendre. Puis, avec Casey, elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Bon, il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête, il pris son téléphone et appela Fin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Désolée pour cette longue attente ... J'étais en vacances ... **

**Pour me faire pardonner, dans le prochain chapitre, je ferait une belle et longue discussion entre notre cher petit couple !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Avant de rejoindre Casey, Olivia s'était ressaisie. Ce que lui avait dit la petite Marie lui avait fais comme un électrochoc. Elle avait eu un flashback de sa propre agression, mais ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment. Non elle voulait juste passer un bon moment avec sa meilleure amie qui lui avait tant manqué ! Avant, elle était passé chez elle pour se changer et poser ses affaires. Heureusement que le matin elle était passé par le central, puisqu'elle avait oublié qu'elle avait confié ses clés à Elliot.<p>

A New-York, il faisait beaucoup plus frais qu'en Floride. En l'espace d'un mois, elle avait oublié les vents d'hiver qui tombaient sur cette magnifique ville …

Elle-même ne savait pas ce qui la fascinait tant dans cette ville … Mais elle y était né. Elle y avait passé son enfance. Elle avait su devenir une femme. Mais elle ne le devait à personne, sauf à elle-même ! Son père avait violé sa mère, et elle était devenue une alcoolique. Le seul garçon qu'elle avait aimé, sa mère l'avait fais fuir … Elle avait décidé de changer de vie. Elle avait quitté le monde scolaire, pour devenir flic. Elle avait commencé au bas de l'échelle, et avait grimpé les échelons comme un rien. Et aujourd'hui, elle était une des meilleurs flics de New-York. Puis elle à rencontré Elliot … Le deuxième qu'elle ait réellement aimé … Qui n'était même pas au courant ... Bien sur, elle en avait connus des autres hommes, mais ça n'avait jamais duré bien longtemps … Elle n'avait jamais été heureuse avec eux, même s'ils étaient gentils, elle ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Puis elle avait rencontré Casey, aussi, sa meilleure amie … Et ses deux autres collègues, qui étaient devenus ses amis …

_## Félicitations, Mlle Benson. Nous sommes heureux de vous remettre votre insigne, et de vous compter parmi notre grande famille, au sein de la police de New-York ! ##_

Aujourd'hui, elle était une dure flic de New-York. Pourquoi ? Pour rendre justice aux victimes, et aider ceux qui n'en ont pas les moyens !

C'était pour tout ça qu'elle aimait cette ville. Parce que dans cette ville, elle pouvait rendre justice.

Elle voulait mettre son foulard préféré … Mais pas moyen de mettre la main dessus ! Tans pis … Elle décida d'en prendre un autre … Après tout, c'était juste pour se protéger du vent. Sur ce, elle prit ses clés, sa veste, et alla rejoindre son amie.

Elle l'attendait, en bas des marches du palais, les mains bien au fond des poches de son caban … le cou retroussé dans son écharpe, le vent dans les cheveux … Et les joues, rosies à cause du froid.

Lorsque Casey l'aperçut, elle se précipita de dévaler les marches pour prendre son amie dans ses bras, mais elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait…Pourtant elle lui avait tellement, tellement manqué. Mais elle savait que c'était difficile les contacts physiques pour une victime ...

_"Livia ! Espèce de tête de mule ! Tu aurais du rentrer et m'attendre à l'intérieur ! Il fais un froid de canard bon sang … "_

_ "Tu m'a manqué aussi, Casey …"_

Hum .. Loupé le coup de "je suis en colère". Olivia la connaissait trop bien ! Casey se jeta dans les bras que sa meilleure amie lui avait tendues..._  
><em>

_ "Je suis si heureuse que tu sois de nouveau là … Comment te sens-tu ? "_

_"Ça va mieux. En Floride, j'ai pu prendre du recul … J'ai décidé de reconstruire ma vie … C'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Parce que, ma vie est ici, avec vous tous. Cet … homme à peut être souillé mon corps, mais pas mon cœur. Je redeviendrai celle que j'étais, je peux te l'assurer, Casey. "_

_ "Oh, Liv …" _

Devant cette déclaration, Casey ne savait pas comment réagir … Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir insisté pour l'accompagner en Floride … Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que cela aurait été plus dur pour Olivia si elle avait été là, avec elle, à ses cotés. Maintenant qu'Olivia était revenue, et qu'elle venait de lui dire, non pas directement, qu'elle avait besoin d'elle à ses cotés, elle serait là. Elle serait présente à chaque instant pour sa meilleure amie.

Elle étreignit son amie une seconde fois, tout en retenant ses larmes … Larmes à la fois de joies d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie, et à la fois de tristesse, à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé.

_ "Bon, on va déjeuner ? Je t'invite tête de pioche !" _ Lança Casey avec un sourire moqueur.

_ "Ça marche, mais la prochaine c'est pour moi ! "_

* * *

><p><strong>*Pendant ce temps ...*<strong>

Un homme était rentré à son appartement ... Il était en colère ... Hors de lui ... Il donnait des coups partout, et cassait tout ce qui était sur son chemin.

_"Quel garce ! Elle est quand même revenue ! Elle n'as pas eu assez peur comme ça !"_

Il avait aperçu Olivia attendant Casey, devant le palais de Justice ... Il pensait l'avoir détruite à jamais ... Et pourtant, un mois après, elle se tenait là, elle vivait comme ci de rien était ! et elle avait surement repris son travail.

_"Je vais la détruire complétement, cette salope ! Je la haie ! Je la tuerais de mes propres mains ! Oui voilà, je vais la tuer. Et elle ne se retrouvera plus jamais sur ma route. Non jamais. Et en plus de ça, ça détruira un peu plus Dean Porter. Et tout l'équipe de l'USV par la même occasion !"_

Rien qu'à cette idée, il jubilait déjà ... Il devait désormais préparer son plan. Et tout en commençant à réfléchir, il se servit un verre, et le leva pour porter un toast.

_"A Mlle Benson"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Au central*<strong>

Elliot était devant son écran. L'analyse ADN n'avait rien donné. Fin & John était parti voir si il n'y avait vraiment aucuns témoins ... Après tout, un parc ce n'est jamais désert, surtout en pleine journée. Elliot, lui, cherchait sur la base de données, des cas qui aurait pu être similaire, mais rien. Le néant, ce qui le rendait fou de rage. Olivia l'observa un petit moment avant d'aller le rejoindre.

En 12 ans, à eux deux ils avaient résolu des centaines d'enquêtes, et à chaque fois, elle était touchée par la compassion qu'Elliot portait aux victimes. Il se donnait toujours à fond, même quitte à tomber de fatigue.

_"On le retrouvera, El. Ne t'en fais pas. Il finira ses jours en prison"_

_"Peut-être"_

_"Tu devrais faire une pose, viens prendre l'air quelques minutes ..."_

_"Non, il faut que je travail ..."_

_"Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu trouveras quelque chose. Viens, et prends une pose de 10 minutes ! et ce n'est pas une proposition"_

Il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de sa santé au travail ... Fin, lui, préférait le laisser. De toute façon, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'Olivia qui avait de l'influence sur lui. Alors à quoi bon livrer une bataille, qui de toute façon, était perdue d'avance ?

_"Bon ... D'accord ..."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Sur le toit*<strong>

Elliot avait fermé les yeux, et laissait le vent fouetter son visage. Le vent était glacial, mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait besoin pour faire le vide dans son esprit. D'un coté l'enquête ... De l'autre Olivia ... et toutes ses choses qu'il aimerait lui dire ...

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se retourna pour faire face à Olivia. Elle était appuyé contre le mur, et l'observait. Ses yeux noisettes brillaient ... Et ses joues étaient toutes roses. Il savait qu'elle était morte de froid ... Olivia avait toujours été frileuse ... Il aurait tant aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer ... Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait ? Ou est-ce que c'était encore trop tôt ? Il était complétement perdue ...

_"Liv ..."_ dit-il avec une voix presque suppliante

_"Oui, El ? ça ne vas pas ?"_ Elle s'inquiétait ... Elle savait qu'il était fou de rage au fond de lui ... Mais sa voix était suppliante, que lui arrivait-il ?

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé depuis le retour d'Olivia ... C'était peut être le moment, après tout.

_"Tu sais, ce matin ... Quand je t'ai vu ... Je ***Tut Tut***"_

Et merde ! pourquoi maintenant ? pensa t-il ? Un appel de Fin ... Obligé de décrocher ...

_"Stabler."_

_"El, c'est Fin. On a du nouveau ! Tu peux venir au Labo avec Liv ?"_

_"Ok. On arrive." "On dois y aller, Liv. Il y a du nouveau, il faut qu'on aille au labo."_

_"Ok ... Mais tu voulait me dire quoi, El ... ?"_

_"Rien d'important... On en parlera plus tard ..." _

Il semblait brisé ... Et anéanti ... Ce n'était pas son genre ... Non, décidément, ca risquait d'être difficile pour qu'elle retrouve sa vie d'avant ! mais elle y arriverait, elle se le promit.

_"Comme tu veux, El ... Tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ? comme ca on pourra en parler ?"_

A cette proposition, il releva la tête et la regarda avec des grands yeux ... Elle lui proposait de venir chez elle ? Est ce que c'était parce qu'elle avait peu de se retrouver seule, ou parce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui parler ? Peu importe, il serait là, pour elle. Pour la protéger, et l'aider.

_"Pourquoi pas ..."_

Il se sourirent, et prirent la direction du labo. En repassant par le bureau, le tiroir d'Elliot était mal fermé ... Et Olivia pouvait apercevoir un bout de son foulard préféré qui dépassait ... Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille ... Il avait une couleur unique. Un mélange de plusieurs bleues ... qui s'accordait à la perfection aux temps d'hiver. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, dans les affaires d'Elliot ?

Elle lui demanderait plus tard, pour le moment, elle avait une enquête à mener !_  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

**Alors là, vous allez me Haïr T_T !**

**Mais finalement, le chapitre est plus long que ce que je pensais ... Je ne me suis pas vu écrire Haha ! **

**Ducoup, pour pouvoir faire une belle conversation entre Elliot et Olivia, il va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre :-| **

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>*Au Labo – 14h30*<strong>

A peine arrivèrent-ils au Labo, qu'ils entrecroisèrent John et Fin, qui devait aller au tribunal, témoigner sur une autre affaire. Ils étaient déjà en retard, donc ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le temps d'expliquer à Olivia et Elliot ce qu'il se passait.

_« Hey, Mickael, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Oh Olivia ! Heureux de te revoir ! Salut El ! »_

_« Salut ! »_

_« Vous allez être content. On a retrouvé ça dans le parc »_

Il leur montra une carte de visite. Mais pas n'importe quelle carte. La carte d'un garage. Le « Garage de Manhattan ».

_« Et dessus, il y avait une belle empreinte ! Quelqu'un de déjà fiché chez nous »_

_« Qui ça ? »_ demanda Olivia intriguée

_« Parker, Darius »_

_« Darius ? Le neveu de Fin ? »_

_« Lui-même. Les jurés l'enverront peut être enfin en taule cet ordure ! »_

Elliot ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder Olivia. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle quand elle travaillait … Elle semblait inébranlable. Un vrai roc. Et pourtant, si fragile à l'intérieur… Une femme exceptionnelle.

_« Comment a réagit Fin ? »_

_« Il n'a rien laissé paraitre … Mais inutile de dire qu'il était en colère … »_

_« Oui … Bon nous allons aller chercher ce cher Darius de ce pas ! » « Tu viens, El ? »_

_« Hum ? Euh Oui oui … j'arrive »_

Il était tellement subjugué par la beauté d'Olivia qu'il n'avait même pas fais attention à la fin de la conversation …

_« Merci Mickael ! À plus ! »_ Lança Olivia en se dirigeant vers la sortie

Alors qu'il était dehors, Elliot n'était toujours pas concentré, ce qui agaça Olivia … Ils étaient flics, et faisaient ce métier pour aider les autres. S'ils n'étaient pas capables de faire abstraction de leurs problèmes personnels, ils prenaient des congés ! Mais ils ne faisaient pas passer une victime après eux ! Sinon Ils ne deviennent pas flics.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Olivia retint Elliot par le bras.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il te prends, Liv ? »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, El ? Si tu n'es pas capable de faire correctement ton boulot, autant que tu rentres chez toi ! Depuis tout à l'heure, t'es ailleurs ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Si tu te fiches de cette enquête, je demande un autre équipier, ca nous rendra service à tous les deux ! »_

_« Je … »_

_« Non. Ne dit rien. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste en fait … »_

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle savait qu'Elliot se donnait toujours à fond sur ses enquêtes, et faisait toujours le maximum pour les victimes … Comment pouvait elle lui reprocher de s'en ficher ?

_« Excuses-moi, El. »_

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la voiture, cette fois, c'est Elliot qui la retint par le bras.

_« J'ai pas envie d'en rester là, justement. »_

__« S'il te plait ... » __

Elle était trop touchée par cette enquête et elle le savait. A chaque minutes qu'ils avançaient dans l'enquête, son agression était de moins en moins flou. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Elliot. Pas encore.

Elle sentait les larmes montées ... Tout était tellement difficile pour le moment ... Mais elle y arriverait ... Elle surmonterait tout ça ... Il le fallait.

Elliot la fixait, et la retenait par les épaules. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer contre lui ... Il savait qu'elle était malheureuse ... qu'elle souffrait ... Et il avait l'impression d'être impuissant. Il se promit qu'il lui en parlerait ce soir. Pour le moment, il avait une enquête à mener. Olivia avait raison, il ne devait pas se laisser aller.

___« D'accord ... Allons-y, Liv ... »___

* * *

><p><strong>* "Garage de Manhattan" - 15h30 *<strong>

Olivia se sentait nerveuse ... Elle avait une boule à l'estomac à l'idée de voir, non Revoir Darius ... Est ce que c'était lui qui l'avait agressé ce soir là ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les mains sur son jean tellement elles étaient moites ... Geste qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux d'Elliot ... Mais il préféra ne rien dire. Il lui poserait la question plus tard, là ce n'était pas le moment. Bon sang, ils allaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire ce soir ! Plus ils approchaient, plus la boule à l'estomac d'Olivia se faisait sentir ... à tel point, que sans s'en rendre compte, elle se maintenait le ventre ...

__« Tu te sens prête, Liv ? ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? »__

Elle se sentait stupide du fait qu'Elliot ait remarqué son malêtre ... C'est vrai qu'il la connaissait par cœur ... Elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

__« Non, ca va ne t'en fais pas, El. » __Répondit-elle avec un semblant de sourire forcé.

Il savait que c'était faux, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien d'insister. Ils entrèrent dans le garage et s'adressèrent à la première personne qu'ils aperçurent.

__« Elliot Stabler, inspecteur à l'USV. Et voici ma partenaire, Olivia Benson. » __Dit-il en montrant son insigne__ __« Nous souhaiterions voir Darius Parker. »____

____« Bonjour. Je suis le responsable. ça va être difficile de le rencontrer ... Il m'a donné sa démission ce matin.»____

____« Et il vous a dit pourquoi ? »__  
><em>_

__« Non ... Simplement qu'il avait des choses à régler, et qu'il souhaitait démissionner. Je n'ai rien demander de plus, ça m'arrangeai de toute manière, je voulais le virer.»__

__« Ah ? Et pourquoi ? »__

__« Depuis quelques temps il avait changé. Il était redevenu irritable, insolent. Entre nous, je pense qu'il se droguer, m'enfin. Vous savez ce que c'est. »__

__« Vous vous souvenez d'autres choses qui vous semblez bizarre dans son comportement ? »__

____« Non ... Non, rien de spécial ... »____ Il leva les yeux vers le ciel comme pour essayer de se souvenir____ __« Sauf deux fois. Je me souviens lorsqu'il était arrivé il avait vraiment l'air satisfait. Il marmonnait tout seule des choses du genre " La vengeance rien de mieux !" »______

______« Vous vous souvenez quand était-ce ? »______

______« La première fois, il doit bien y avoir un mois ...»______

A cette phrase, Olivia sentit un électrochoc traverser tout son corps ! Elle en était quasiment sure maintenant, c'était Darius qui l'avait agressé.

______« ... Et la seconde fois, c'était il y a peine quelques jours. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »______

________« Nous enquêtons sur des hypothèses seulement pour le moment. Merci pour votre aide. » __« Oliv ..»__________

Elle n'était plus là. Elle était partie prendre l'air, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait les poumons et le cœur ... Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur la voiture, et avait baissé la tête. Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage, elle ne pouvait plus les retenir ... Il fallait que tout ça sorte ... Quand Elliot l'aperçu, son cœur se fendit en deux ... Elle souffrait tellement ... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider ...

* * *

><p><strong>*Dehors, aux alentours de 16h15*<strong>

_« Liv ... Parles moi ...» _Sa voix était quasiment suppliante ...

_« Non .. Pas maintenant, El ... S'il te plait ... » _Elle avait relevé la tête, et on pouvais voir tout la coulé de ses larmes ... Et cette image brisa complétement le cœur d'Elliot. Il ne pouvais plus se retenir ... Il la prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça aussi tendrement qu'il le pouvait ... Contre toute attente, elle se laissa aller ... Et s'accrocha même, aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, à la chemise d'Elliot ... à croire qu'elle n'attendait que ça ... Elle se laissa aller contre le torse d'Elliot et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots étaient moins fréquents, et Olivia se retira de l'étreinte d'Elliot._ Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher un rire nerveux. _

_« Je te reprochais de ne pas faire abstraction de tes problèmes, et moi je fais pas mieux ... » _

Il encadra le visage d'Olivia avec ses mains, et plongea son regard dans le sien

_« Et si tu me disais ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je peux comprendre, tu sais ... »_

_« Je préfère qu'on en parle ce soir, El ... Là, il vaut mieux qu'on retourne voir Cragen, puis il faudra que tu ailles voir chez Darius si il est là ... Mais vas-y avec quelqu'un, pas seul. Il est dangereux ... Moi j'ai rendez-vous à 17heures ... Excuses moi je ne devrait pas te laisser seul ... Mais ne me pose pas de questions, on parlera de tout ça ce soir.»*_

_« D'accord... , Liv. »_

Il lui embrassa le front, en se promettant qu'il l'aiderait à chasser ses démons, et que ce soir, il la ferait parler.


	15. Chapter 15

**Voilà le début de la suite tant attendue ... ;-D**

* * *

><p>A peine arrivée au Central, Olivia du repartir pour sa réunion à la Joyful. Elliot informa donc seul, son capitaine par rapport à l'avancement de l'enquête. En l'espace d'un quart d'heure, il pouvait se rendre chez Darius avec un mandat d'arrestation, signé par la Juge Donnelly. Munch, condamné à faire de la paperasse suite au tribunal, c'est Fin qui accompagna Elliot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*17h10 – Dans la voiture.*<strong>

Fin ne disait pas un mot. Et Elliot connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que ce silence dissimulé une colère noire. Il le savait, parce que lui-même était comme ça. Au moins, ils avaient un point commun.

_« Ca va aller, Fin ?_

_« De savoir que ca pourrait être Darius, ça me rends malade. Si les jurés ne l'avait pas acquitté la dernière fois, il … »_

_« On y peut rien. »_ Coupa Elliot _« Ils ont commis une erreur, c'est de leur faute, c'est à eux de se ronger les sangs, pas à toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et on va rendre justice à cette gamine. »_

Il savait que se torturer l'esprit ne servait à rien … Il valait mieux avoir des regrets que des remords. C'était bien connu.

_« Ouais. »_ répondit simplement Fin. Il savait qu'Elliot avait raison, mais il était quand même touché par la souffrance de la petite Marie. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il reprit : _« Comment va Liv ? »_

_« A vrai dire, je pense qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle a reprit le travail trop tôt. Elle ne s'est pas totalement remise. Elle fait comme ci tout allait bien, alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle souffre énormément. »_

Elliot parlait droit devant lui, sans se rendre vraiment compte, qu'il montrait sa propre souffrance.

_« Tu lui a parlé ? »_

_« Ce soir. »_

_« T'aura beau dire sur Liv, mais je vois bien que toi aussi tu souffres. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu l'aimes. Tu l'aimes et t'as l'impression d'être impuissant. »_

A cette phrase, Elliot freina brusquement. Et tourna lentement la tête vers Fin. Colère ou surprise ?

_« Oui je l'ai remarqué. Oui tout le monde le sait. Seulement, on a tous jugé que cela ne nous regardait pas. On a jamais voulu te parler d'elle, après son départ, parce qu'on savait que en souffrais plus que tout le monde. Et ça se comprends. Elle t'aime aussi, Elliot. Il n'y a que toi qui peux l'aider. Pour le moment tu te sens impuissant, mais tu l'aides. Rien qu'en étant là, pour elle. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle est revenue, j'en suis sure. Elle a besoin de toi. »_

Il demeura quelques secondes silencieux, puis repris la route.

_« Allons arrêter Darius. »_

Inutile d'insister, Elliot avait écouté, mais il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Fin respectait son choix, il savait que dans la même situation, il réagirait de la même manière.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement à Darius.

* * *

><p><strong>*17h35 – Appartement de Darius.*<strong>

Elliot frappa. Pas de réponse. Une seconde fois. Puis toujours pas de réponse.

_« Parker, c'est l'inspecteur Stabler. Nous avons un mandat, alors si vous ne nous ouvrez pas, nous enfoncerons la porte. »_

Fin enfonça la porte, mais Darius n'était plus là. Il avait pris quelques affaires, et était parti. Elliot et Fin firent rapidement le tour de l'appartement, et Elliot trouva, dans un tiroir des photos de Dean, et sa petite fille, Marie…

"Espèce d'ordure, ça faisait longtemps que tu la suivais cette gamine ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois ! Tu vas moisir en taule ! Et en feuilletant les photos, son cœur loupa un battement. Olivia. Des photos d'Olivia ! Des photos d'elle … En sous vêtement … Lors de son agression … Mais quel F*ls de p*te …" Pensa Elliot

Tout s'éclairait désormais dans sa tête ! Les réactions d'Olivia face au propos de Marie. Sa réaction face au propos du garagiste (« Bah la première fois, c'était y a un mois, et l'autre y a quelques jours »). La peur qui la rongeait en arrivant au garage ! Elle le savait, elle savait que c'était Darius, mais elle n'avait rien dit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle avait voulu rester sur cette enquête ? Et pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas dit plus tôt !

_« Quelle ordure ! Il va me le payer ! »_ Hurla Elliot

Fin ne comprenait pas, mais lorsqu'il vit les photos qu'Elliot tenait entre ses mains … Il comprit tout de suite …

_« Elliot … Donne moi ces photos … Fais pas de conneries, avec ça on va l'envoyer en taule … »_

Les mains d'Elliot tremblait, plus les secondes passaient, plus la rage montait, (si c'était encore possible …)

_« Pas question que quiconque ne voit ces photos ! »_

_« On va juste les donner au capitaine, mais il faut en parler à Liv, tu le sais, El … »_

_« Elle n'a même pas porté plainte, et elle ne le fera pas ! Alors autant les jeter ! »_

_« Non. Donne-moi ces Photos Elliot. Ne m'oblige pas à te les prendre de force. Et tu sais que je le ferais. Ce qui fait qu'ensuite tu serais suspendu, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aider Olivia. Tu crois qu'en te voyant comme ça, elle aura envie de se confier ? Tu n'es qu'un gros imbécile ! »_

Elliot darda un regard noir sur Fin, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui. Mais Fin ne cilla pas. Il savait qu'Elliot était dans une rage noire, mais comme il s'agissait d'Olivia, il savait encore peser le pour et le contre.

Tout en continuant de Fixer Fin, il lui donna les photos et sorti de l'appartement.

Fin le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Elliot était déjà dans la voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>*17h45 - Dans la voiture*<strong>

_« Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire …. »_ Il suppliait plus qu'il ne posait la question. Il semblait tellement perdu …

_« La vérité, Elliot. Il ne peut y avoir du réconfort sans douleur. Ca va être dur, ais ça lui permettra d'aller mieux. Mais elle aura besoin de toi, alors ne joue pas à l'imbécile en pétard qui est venue tout casser. Allez, dépose-moi au central. Je m'occupe de Cragen, toi tu iras chez Olivia. »_

* * *

><p><strong>*18h30 - Devant l'appartement d'Olivia. *<strong>

La lumière était allumée. Elle était donc déjà rentré de son rendez-vous. Il avait une boule à l'estomac. Il savait que la discussion allait être difficile ... Il savait aussi qu'Olivia allait en souffrir. Il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui allait la détruire ...

Olivia venait juste de pendre sa douche, et ne s'était pas encore séché les cheveux. Sa réunion c'était plutôt bien passé ... Enfin si on peut dire. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé. Finalement, la thérapie n'était peut être pas pour elle. Elle allait continuer encore un peu, et si ça ne donnait rien, elle arrêterait et elle trouverait une autre solution. Elle croyait être prête a revenir à New-York, mais cette journée avait vraiment été difficile ... Et elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de vivre tous les jours comme cela, désormais. Elle regardait dans le miroir, mais elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ou était la femme qu'elle était devenue au fil des années ? Elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue une petite fille sans défense ... Elle était pâle, livide, son regard n'avait plus d'expression ... Et si elle n'arrivait plus à être flic ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elliot n'est censé arrivé qu'a 21h, comme d'habitude ...

_« Liv, C'est moi. » _annonça Elliot, se doutant qu'Olivia se poserait des questions, puisqu'il avait plus de deux heures d'avance.

Reconnaissant la voix d'Elliot, elle ouvrit la porte. _« Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà El ? D'habitude tu viens aux alentours de 21h et ... » _Elle se stoppa en l'observant. Il la fixait mais ne disait rien, et son regard si bleue habituellement, était gris. Ce qui cachait une certaine colère. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bon, mais espérait de rien laissé paraitre ... _« Ca ne vas pas, El ... ? » _essaya t-elle de dire d'une voix solide ... Seulement, loupé, elle était tremblante ...

_« Tu le savais ... Tu le savais que c'était lui, n'est ce pas ? » _se contenta t-il de répondre tranquillement.

Merde. Elliot avait tout compris. Il était désormais au courant pour Darius. La soirée s'annonçait difficile ... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à sa réunion, mais avec Elliot, elle risquait de ne pas avoir le choix.

__« Tu veux entrer ? » __Proposa t-elle en s'écartant de la porte pour le laisser passer. Au moment ou il traversa la porte et qu'ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, Elliot repensa à ce que Fin lui avait dit. Il se retourna et ramena Olivia contre lui. Il en avait besoin, et elle aussi en avait besoin. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule. Non elle avait ses amis ... Pourquoi ne leur avait-elle pas fais confiance avant ? Avant d'arriver à l'USV elle avait toujours été seule ... Elle avait appris à ne compter que sur elle même. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait plus jamais seule.

_« J'en ai été sure, quand le garagiste à fais référence à la bonne humeur de Darius il y a un mois. Tout au long de la journée j'ai eu des déclencheurs de souvenirs ... Mais ça, c'était la dernière pièce du puzzle je crois ... »_ déclara t-elle toujours contre le torse d'Elliot.

Il ne disait rien, il se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux pour la réconforter. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui dire pour les photos, et qu'elle devait porter plainte, mais il attendrait qu'elle ait fini de parler. Elle se retira de son étreinte, et il pouvait voir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Du bout des pouces, il les rattrapa et lui sécha les joues.

__« Comment ? » __Lui demanda t-elle. Et devant son regard perplexe elle ajouta :__ _« Comment tu l'a su ? »___

Le moment était venu ... Il devait être honnête avec elle. Il lui pris les mains et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se posait des questions, mais ne dit rien__. __Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, et son regard était de nouveau bleue.

___« Darius n'était pas chez lui ... On est quand même rentré avec Fin, on avait un Mandat. Et ... Dans sa chambre on a trouvé des photos. »___

____« Des ... Photos ... » ____Sa voix tremblait ... Et cette fois elle ne chercha même pas à le cacher.____ _« Des photos ... De moi ? »_____

_____« Du soir où il t'a agressé ... »_____

« Ou elles sont ? Je veux les récupérer ! » Dit-elle en se levant si brusquement, qu'Elliot ne savait pas si elle était en colère ou terrorisée.

_____« Fin me les a reprise parce que ... »_____

______« ... Parce qu'il savait que tu les détruiraient et que tu risquait donc ta carrière. » ______Termina Olivia en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Elle posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Elle avait besoin de quelques minutes pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Juste quelques minutes.

_______« El. Je te laisse t'occuper de commander à manger ? J'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour faire le point. »_______

Elle savait qu'il ne dirait pas non, parce que au moins elle mangerait.____________

________« D'accord. » ________Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, Elliot la retint par la main. Son regard entra dans celui d'Olivia, et en l'espace de quelques secondes, il put y lire un tas de chose. Olivia ne lui avait pas tout dit. Mais il lui laisserait ses quelques minutes qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il lui caressa la main avec son pouce, et la laissa partir.

* * *

><p><strong>La suite, dans le prochain épisode Haha !<strong>

**Je sais, c'est cruel ...  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

Elle avait besoin juste d'une minute, pour faire le tri dans sa tête. Elle était devant son lavabo et se regardait dans le miroir.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Au fil de la journée elle avait eu des flashbacks, mais ce soir tout était clair, et elle pouvait enfin se souvenir de son agression. Elle avait rejoint Elliot dans la rue, et au moment de rentrer chez elle, Darius l'avait drogué. Puis il l'avait déshabillé et avait attendu qu'elle se réveille. Il voulait voir la souffrance et la peur dans ses yeux. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait rué de coup. Mais il ne l'avait pas violé. Elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! Il lui avait donné une nouvelle drogue qui circule en ce moment dans les rues de New-York. Une drogue qui faisait perdre la mémoire à court terme. En lui donnant ça, il c'était assuré qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien, et qu'elle croit à son viol, pour vivre dans la peur et la détruire. Il lui avait confié qu'il préférait les petites filles, et qu'elle, par conséquent, était trop vieille.

Mais il n'avait pas dit pourquoi il se vengeait … Mais ça, elle le découvrirait, avec Elliot.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Et enfin, elle se reconnaissait. Maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il c'était passé, elle pouvait agir. Elle ne laisserait pas ce salopard s'en tirer alors qu'il avait violé une gamine ! Et il payerait pour ses autres crimes ! Il finirait sa vie en cage.

Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur son visage, et rejoignit Elliot. Il avait retiré sa veste, enlevé sa cravate, et avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il était magnifique.

_« Vous avez lancé l'avis de recherche pour Darius ? »_

Mon dieu. Elle avait retrouvé son regard de flic … Est-ce que ça voulais dire qu'elle ne se laissait pas abattre, et qu'au contraire, elle avait l'intention de mener l'enquête jusqu'au bout ?

_« Euh … Oui. Fin et John s'en sont chargés. Tous les aéroports, les gares, les ports et les frontières doivent être au courant. »_

Il n'en revenait pas … Comment pouvait-elle être si forte ?

_« D'accord. Demain on ira interroger les voisins, et on fera des recherches auprès des organismes pour savoir s'il a acheté un billet pour partir, ou si au contraire il a décidé de rester sur New-York. »_

_« Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu rester à New-York ? »_

_« Parce que je suis revenue. Mais on parlera de tout ça demain, avec l'équipe. »_

_« D'accord … » _Il s'inquiétait quant à la réponse d'Olivia, mais il attendrait le lendemain, puisque c'est ce qu'elle voulait._  
><em>

Ils se regardèrent, puis au bout de quelques minutes Elliot s'avança et pris Olivia dans ses bras.

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué … Tu es enfin redevenue toi-même, Livi … »_

_« C'est grâce à toi El … »_

Devant son regard perplexe, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Un sourire qui n'était pas forcé, un vrai sourire qui venait du cœur. _« C'est grâce à ta franchise que je me souviens enfin de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi de venir ici pour me montrer ces photos. Et pourtant, tu es venu quand même. »_ Elle voulait voir sa réaction avant de poursuivre. Il était calme, il se contentait de l'écouter, alors elle poursuivi : _« Je n'ai pas été violé Elliot … Non ne dit rien »_ajouta t-elle voyant qu'il allait parler _« Tout est devenue claire dans ma tête. Il m'avait donné une drogue nouvelle, qui fait perdre la mémoire. Mais elle n'est pas tout à fait au point encore … il ne m'a pas violé, il voulait juste me faire souffrir. Je me souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il préférait les petites filles. Oui j'étais réveillé quand il m'a infligé tout ça, El »_ ajouta Olivia en lisant dans le regard d'Elliot. _« Je n'ai pas été violé physiquement. Mais mentalement il m'avait détruite. Aujourd'hui ça va mieux. Et j'ai pris conscience que je n'étais plus seule. Tu es là, et Casey aussi. Le capitaine, John et Fin … Vous êtes ma famille. J'ai été stupide de vouloir partir. C'était une erreur, mais je suis revenue. Je veux la réparer. Je vais continuer à suivre une thérapie. Même si ca va mieux, je pense que j'en ai quand même besoin. »_

_« Je t'accompagnerais. »_

_« Tu n'es pas obligé, El … »_

_« Peut-être, mais j'en ai envie … » _Ajouta Elliot en caressant le visage d'Olivia. Elle ferma les yeux à ce contact. Elle avait oublié la sensation de bien être que pouvait lui procurer Elliot. Elle en était sure, elle avait eu raison de revenir …

_« Je suis si heureux que tu sois revenue … Sans toi, j'étais complètement perdu … Et je te promets que ce salopard va payer pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fais … »_

Olivia qui avait toujours les yeux fermées, sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer … Elliot avait désormais posé son front contre celui d'Olivia, et la tenait par la taille. Elle, avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Elliot … Elle ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux … Elle avait peur que tout ça ne soit pas réel … Elle avait peur de se réveiller, et de retomber dans l'angoisse … Et la solitude, comme les premiers jours en Floride …

_« C'est réel, Livi … Je suis là avec toi, et je le serai toujours … » _chuchota Elliot. Il la connaissait si bien ... Il la rapprocha un peu plus de lui en resserrant son étreinte, et rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Olivia … Ils étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre… Quand le livreur sonna …. !

& Merde merde merde ... ! Pourquoi ? pourquoi à cet instant précis ? pensa Elliot

Elliot avait reposé son front contre celui d'Olivia et avait soufflé tellement désespérément, qu'Olivia ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Toujours à moitié dans leur bulle, le livreur sonna une deuxième fois.

_« Il faut que j'aille ouvrir, El. »_

__« Laisse, j'y vais » __Annonça Elliot__ _« Mais il aura pas beaucoup de pourboire cet imbécile » ___grogna t-il en s'éloignant.

Olivia failli éclater de rire, mais se ravisa. C'est vrai que le livreur était arrivé au mauvais moment ...

Pendant qu'Elliot était descendu chercher les pizzas, Olivia en profita pour aller chercher son portable dans sa chambre. Elle avait promis à sa conseillère, qu'elle lui enverrai un message pour lui dire si elle serait présente le lendemain ou non.

Lorsqu'Elliot revint dans l'appartement il ne vit pas Olivia. Il pensait qu'elle était retourner dans la salle de bain, mais en s'avançant un peu plus dans le salon, il pouvait la voir dans sa chambre. Le clair de lune se reflétait sur elle, elle était vraiment magnifique. Il s'avança et se posa contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, les bras et les jambes croisés.

___« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »___

Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Réaction qui le fit sourire.____  
><em>___

____« Andouille, tu m'a fais peur ! J'envoyais un message à mon amant. » ____répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

_______« Ah oui ? Et bien il va falloir que tu me le présentes alors. » _______Tout en disant ça, Elliot avait décroisé les bras et les jambes et s'approchait d'Olivia ...

___« Et pourquoi ça, papa ? » ___

Devant les grands yeux d'Elliot, elle éclata de rire ! Il n'en revenait pas, elle était pire qu'une adolescente ... Il avait retrouvé son Olivia ...

___« Olivia Benson ! » ___

Cette fois c'était sur, ils étaient complétement fou tous les deux ! Elliot se mit à courser Olivia dans tout l'appartement comme deux gamins qui seraient en train de jouer à chat ... On ne pouvait entendre que leurs éclats de rire ... Ils créaient de nouveaux souvenirs, qui s'évertuaient à chasser les démons du passés ...

Elliot finit par attraper Olivia et elle tomba dans le fauteuil ... Au bout de quelques secondes ils étaient redevenus sérieux. Elliot avait posé ses mains sur chaque accoudoir, comme ça Olivia ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Ils se fixaient mutuellement, et chacun sentait les battements de leur cœur s'accélérer ... Elliot se rapprochait lentement d'Olivia, mais contre toute attente, c'est elle qui mit fin à la distance, en capturant les lèvres d'Elliot._..__  
><em>__


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Avant tout, Merci pour vos reviews :-)**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, Un peu plus court que les autres, mais je voulais appuyer la relation Elliot / Olivia. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Elliot et Olivia étaient posés front contre front. Ils voulaient juste profiter de ce moment … Ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui était important pour le moment.<p>

Olivia n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils avaient mangés, parlés de tout et de rien, comme avant. Et Olivia s'était même surprise à rigoler. Il n'y avait qu'Elliot pour la rendre comme ça. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils redevenaient enfants. La preuve, en faisant la vaisselle, ils s'étaient amusés à se jeter de la mousse à la figure ! De vrais enfants …

Ils s'étaient ensuite installés sur le canapé, avec du vin, comme ils le faisaient si souvent avant. Puis ils avaient évoqués des souvenirs marrants. Quel bonheur de la voir rire aux éclats pensait Elliot …

Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il la dévorait du regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle avait toujours voulu Elliot, elle l'aimait, ça elle en était sure. Mais ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Olivia fuyait les relations qui devenaient sérieuses. Non il était hors de questions de fuir cette fois ci !

Elliot s'amusait avec une mèche de cheveux d'Olivia, et bizarrement, elle qui avait toujours refusé qu'on touche à ses cheveux, appréciait ça.

Ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps son envie, Elliot captura les lèvres d'Olivia. Elle se laissa aller, et se retrouva blotti dans les bras d'Elliot. Il lui caressait le dos, et Olivia avait passé ses mains autour du cou d'Elliot – où elle pouvait sentir ses chaines – tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

De peur de ne plus réussir à s'arrêter, Elliot préféra mettre fin au baiser – Avec tact pour qu'Olivia ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête – et se recula légèrement. C'était dingue l'effet qu'Olivia avait sur lui. Elle pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens avec un simple sourire. Et ce baiser avait été bien plus qu'un simple sourire. Mais ne voulant pas brusquer Olivia, il pensait que c'était mieux de rentrer chez lui.

_« Il est déjà tard, Livi. Je devrait y aller … »_

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver seule depuis son agression … Et malgré tout, elle aurait préféré qu'Elliot reste auprès d'elle. Et même avec tous les efforts du monde, elle ne put cacher sa tristesse à Elliot.

Lorsqu'Elliot vit la tristesse dans les yeux d'Olivia il eut comme un déclic. Elle devait avoir peur de rester tout seule à cause de son agression … Bien sur, ce soir tout était plus clair pour elle, et elle connaissait la vérité, cela étant, elle avait quand même subit un traumatisme. Qui plus est, on était toujours à la recherche de Darius. Le temps qu'il serait en liberté, elle aurait toujours une peur au fond d'elle.

_« … à moins que tu veux que je reste ? »_ ajouta t-il avec un sourire qui la fit fondre.

Peu importe qu'Elliot le sache, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle sourit à Elliot, et contre toute l'attente d'Elliot, se blottit dans ses bras. Jusqu'à maintenant elle avait eu peur de se l'avouer, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher : Elle avait besoin d'Elliot. Il était pour elle.

Et Elliot, quant à lui, avait besoin d'elle. Ce mois passé sans elle avait été le mois le plus long de toute sa vie. Chaque matin, quand il se réveillait, il espérait que ce serait le jour ou Olivia s'assiérait à son bureau, devant lui, et qu'elle lui ferait son plus beau sourire.

_« Restes avec moi, El … Ne me quittes pas … »_ dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il savait que pour Olivia, c'était comme une déclaration. Elle avait du mal a mettre des mots sur ses ressentis, alors il s'en contenterait pour le moment.

_« D'accord, je vais rester là. Avec toi, ma Livi … »_

Il était heureux qu'elle lui demande de rester. Il était fou d'elle, et il l'aiderait à chasser ses démons. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Olivia et eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta. Il aimait tant son parfum. Il croyait ne plus jamais le sentir.

_« Mais je t'en supplie ... Ne pars plus jamais toi non plus ... j'ai tellement besoin de toi Liv ... »_

_« Oh El ... »_ Elle encadra le visage d'Elliot de ses deux mains, et commença à l'embrasser ... Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle c'était retrouvé à califourchon sur Elliot. Elle passait ses mains partout sur le torse d'Elliot, et lui passait les siennes dans son dos.

Ils avaient besoin de l'un et de l'autre. Mais est ce qu'Olivia était vraiment prête à aller plus loin ? C'était la question qui taraudait l'esprit d'Elliot ... Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de quoique ce soit ... Il lui attrapa les mains et mis fin au baiser.

Olivia d'abord surprise, fixa Elliot. Il semblait gêné ... Un sentiment rare chez lui.

__«_ _Liv ... »__ dit doucement Elliot __«_ _Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ... ? »__

Elle savait qu'il en avait envie, mais au vu de son regard, si elle lui demandais, il s'arrêterait sans problème. Mais pour Elliot, elle donnerait tout. Et surtout, elle était prête à tout. Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son être. Rien qu'à cet instant, les lèvres et les mains d'Elliot la rendait folle, et lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

__«_ _Oui, El. J'en suis sure. » __dit - elle le souffle court en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres d'Elliot. Elle avait besoin de ce contact. Elle avait besoin du corps d'Elliot pour qu'il fasse disparaitre tous ses démons, tous ses cauchemars ...

Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre et après l'avoir posée sur le lit, l'embrassa avec fougue. Il l'aimait tant. Il lui demanda une nouvelle fois si elle était bien sure, puis il se contentait de lui dire - Par la suite - uniquement des mots doux à l'oreille. Elle semblait si fragile, un vase de cristal qui aurait été recollé morceau par morceau.

__«_ _Je t'aime, Olivia. »__

Il ne cessait de lui répéter ces mots, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire pendant qu'Elliot déposer pleins de baisers dans le creux de son cou.

Grâce à ses caresses, Elliot faisait disparaitre un à un les démons qui hantaient Olivia. Et malgré que cette décision aurait pu être une erreur, Olivia elle, pensait tout le contraire.

Alors qu'elle était blottit dans les bras d'Elliot, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Il lui embrassa la tempe, et recouvra son corps nu avec une couverture, pour qu'elle puisse enfin dormir d'un sommeil réparateur. Et grâce à la chaleur que le corps d'Elliot lui procurait, elle su qu'elle pouvait s'endormir, et que ce soir, les cauchemars ne seraient pas là pour la terrasser. Non, ce soir, dans les bras d'Elliot elle serait en sécurité.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres, qu'Olivia trouva le sommeil.__  
><em>_


	18. Chapter 18

Deux mois plus tard. _Deux semaines avant noël …_

Elliot et Olivia vivaient un compte de fée depuis deux mois. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble en dehors du travail – Toujours avec discrétion puisque personne n'était au courant de leur relation – et avait l'impression qu'ils s'aimaient un peu plus à chaque minutes. Seuls les enfants d'Elliot étaient au courant de la relation entre leur père et Olivia, et ils en étaient ravis. Ils étaient très heureux de revoir Olivia, elle leur avait beaucoup manqué.

Tout se passait vraiment pour le mieux entre eux deux. Olivia était redevenue elle-même. Mais comme on n'avait jamais retrouvé Darius, Elliot restait tous les soirs avec elle. A veiller sur elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Il savait qu'elle avait encore quelques craintes au fond d'elle, même si elle n'en parlait pas.

Aujourd'hui, Olivia avait accompagné les enfants d'Elliot pour les aider à trouver des cadeaux pour leur père … Ils avaient bien rigolé tous ensemble et avaient passé une très bonne journée. [Pendant qu'Elliot lui, était condamné à rester au bureau mettre à jour ses papiers … Et oui … « C'est ça de ne pas être organisé, Stabler » lui avait lancé Olivia pour le taquiner. Après tout, cela tombé très bien pour sa sortie avec la tribu Stabler]

Il était prévu qu'Elliot les rejoigne le soir chez Liv … Et Maureen et Kathleen voulaient préparer un repas pour leur père. Olivia les a donc laissées seules. Quand à Dick, il s'amusait avec Eli.

Tout cela était parfait pour parler à Lizzie. Et oui, Olivia avait remarqué que quelque chose la tracassait … Elle ne souriait, ni ne riait comme d'habitude ce qui inquiétait Olivia … Après tout, les enfants Stabler était de nature souriante …

Lizzie était sur le balcon d'Olivia, [malgré le froid] et avait le regard dans le vide. Olivia enfila un gilet, et pris un gros sweatshirt pour que Lizzie le mette.

_« Tiens ma puce, tu vas attraper froid »_ Commença Liv en lui tendant le sweat.

_« Merci mais … »_

_« Hep Hep Hep ! Pas de mais … Allez, enfiles le »_ Coupa Olivia. Lizzie essaya de sourire, en vain …

Une fois que Lizzie eut enfilé le sweat, Olivia passa son bras autour des épaules de Lizzie pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Oui elle était là pour elle. Elle aimait ses enfants comme si c'était les siens. Elle ferait tout pour eux.

A ce contact, Lizzie ferma les yeux, juste parce que dans les bras d'Olivia, elle se sentait toujours bien. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, Kathy n'était, malheureusement, plus beaucoup présente dans la vie de ses enfants. Elle préférait passer tout son temps avec son nouveau petit ami.

Elle se cala dans le creux du cou d'Olivia et se laissa bercer par celle-ci …

_« Lizzie … Tu sais … Si quelque chose ne vas pas, je suis là. »_ Au bout de quelques minutes, Liz se retira de l'étreinte d'Olivia, mais n'osait toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux … Elle préféra se retourner et faire face à la ville.

Il ne manquait plus que la neige pensa t-elle… New York enneigée était magnifique. Elle aimait énormément la période de Noël … Mais elle doutait fortement que celui là soit aussi joyeux que les précédents … Et alors que les larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux, elle sentit une chaleur contre elle, une chaleur qui symbolisait la confiance, l'attention, et l'amour. C'était Olivia qui avait encerclait Liz avec ses bras. Il était hors de question qu'elle l'abandonne. Elle n'en avait pas l'intention, et surtout, elle n'en avait pas envie.

_« Liv … Je … Je … Ecoute … Tout va bien … J'ai juste besoin … d'être un peu seule … Ne t'en fais pas. »_ Bégaya Lizzie

_« Il est hors de questions que je te laisse seule, ma puce. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas … »_

_« … »_

_« Ecoutes … Je ne veux pas te forcer à parler si tu n'en a pas envie … Peut être que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour t'aider … je ne sais pas … Mais saches que si tu as besoin, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour tous »_ dit Olivia en se retournant et en regardant tous les autres Stabler qui rigolaient ensemble à l'intérieur. _« Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je vais te laisser réfléchir, et si tu veux en parler, tu n'hésites pas, ok ? Mais s'il te plait, réfléchis-y bien … Parce que tu n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien … Et mois … ça me fais mal de te voir comme ça … »_ Continua Olivia avec un regard plein de tendresse.

Lizzie observait Olivia. Et elle savait pourquoi son père en était fou. C'était une femme magnifique, remarquable, pleine de bonté, qui ne reculait jamais devant rien. Une femme qui était prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle chérissait, et les enfants Stabler savaient très bien qu'Olivia n'avait jamais eu grand monde autour d'elle. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et cela renforçait l'admiration qu'ils avaient pour elle.

Olivia serra une dernière fois Lizzie dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue _« Ne restes pas trop dehors … Tu vas risque d'attraper froid, et ton père va me tuer … »_ Dit Olivia en faisait le geste avec sa main, d'un couteau qui lui tranchait la gorge, ce qui fit rire Lizzie.

Au moins, elle avait réussit à la faire rire … Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter … Elle espérait vraiment que Lizzie viendrait lui parler.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dehors, puis décida de rentrer. Elle réussit durant toue la soirée à faire comme ci tout allait bien, pour que ses frères et sœurs, et bien sur, son père ne remarque rien.

Ils avaient passés une soirée géniale, ils avaient fais un Karaoké et avait fais un tournoi sur la Wii. Une vraie soirée en famille, tout ce qu'Olivia n'avait jamais connu jusqu'à maintenant. Tout ce qu'elle ne supporterait plus de perdre désormais …

_« Bon il se fait tard, on devrait y aller »_ annonça Maureen

_« Oui, il est temps d'y aller, on va vous laisser en amoureux »_ répondit Dick en faisant un clin d'Oeuil à son père

_« Richard Stabler ! »_ gronda Elliot, ce qui fit exploser de rire Olivia …

_« Rooo allez, Papa ! On en me l'a fait pas moi »_ répliqua Dickie en assenant une tape dans le dos de son père. Et devant le regard de son père, il ajouta : _« Euh bon allez on y va … ! »_

Tous les enfants Stabler embrassèrent leur père et Olivia chacun leur tour, puis Lizzie lança un dernier regard à Olivia avant de passer la porte … Un regard ou Olivia avait pu décerner une pointe de tristesse.

Et elle-même se sentait triste à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui tracassait Lizzie … Et alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, elle sentit deux bras l'encercler …

_« Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, Liv »_

_« Tu m'as manqué aussi, El … »_

_XXX_

**Pendant ce temps ...**

_« Amusez-vous bien ... Inspecteur Benson ... Profitez-en le temps que vous le pouvez encore. Bientôt, ma vengeance sera enfin à son terme »_

_XXX_

**00h02**

Elliot dormait à point fermé. La journée avait été rude pour lui. Mais Olivia, elle, ne trouvait pas le sommeil ... Lizzie la tracassait. Elle savait que Kathy n'étais quasiment plus présente pour ses enfants, et c'est toujours plus difficile de se confier à son père pour une fille ...

Elle souffla un grand coup et se retourna pour la énième fois dans son lit. Et alors qu'elle se décida enfin à fermer les yeux ...

**- Vous avez un nouveau message -**_ Olivia ... C'est Lizzie ... Excuses moi de t'envoyer ce sms aussi tard ... Je voulais être sure que papa dorme. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ... Ce n'est rien de grave ... Je ne sais pas à qui en parler ... Je ... Je me sens tellement stupide ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire … malheureusement. Mais ... J'ai besoin de toi Olivia ... Je crois que tu es la seule à qui je peux parler de ça ... On peut déjeuner ensemble demain ? Bonne nuit ... Oh et Olivia ... Je t'aime._


	19. Chapter 19

**Le lendemain matin, au Central.**

Olivia et Elliot étaient à leur bureau, en train de rédiger des rapports …

« Tu as des nouvelles de Dean ? » demanda Elliot. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cet homme, mais il avait été attristé de ce qui était arrivé à sa fille.

« Oui. Il est parti chez ses parents en Californie. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner avec la petite. Il m'a dit que si nous avions des nouvelles … Enfin tu comprends. » Répondit Olivia en ayant même relevé les yeux pour regarder Elliot.

« Oh regarde, une chaussure volante ! »

« Oui Oui … j'ai vu »

« J'ai une petite amie géniale … Une superbe blonde, il faudrait que je te la présente »

« Oui pourquoi pas … »

« Olivia ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« Hein ? »

Cette fois, Olivia avait relevé la tête, et avait vraiment écouté ce qu'Elliot venait de lui dire. Il avait remarqué qu'Olivia était préoccupé, et il voulait [évidemment] savoir pourquoi.

« Ah, au moins, là je t'ai fais réagir. »

« Tu es fou de dire ça, ici. » répondit Olivia en replongeant la tête dans ses rapports.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Elliot sur un ton où l'on pouvait sentir une pointe d'agacement qui n'avait pas échappé à Olivia. Elle releva la tête, et posa son stylo.

« Il me semble que nous étions d'accord sur le fait de séparer la vie privée et la vie professionnelle quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus, Elliot ? » Demanda celle-ci le regard dur, et le buste légèrement penché en avant.

« Je vous demandait simplement ce qui n'allait pas, INSPECTEUR Benson » Répondit Elliot en se replongeant dans son rapport.

Et merde … Il lui avait juste demandé ce qui la tracassait … Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait réagit comme ça ! Quelle idiote … Mais à chaque fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir … Elle préférait, la plupart du temps, contourner le sujet.

« El … » lança Olivia en espérant ne pas envenimer les choses. Celui-ci releva la tête, et un frisson parcourut le corps d'Olivia. Son regard était noir et ses traits étaient durs.

« Je travail, inspecteur Benson. » Répondit Elliot avec un tel calme que s'en était effrayant.

Et merde merde merde ! Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples entre eux ? Mais cette fois, c'était de sa faute à elle, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Quand elle était adolescente, et qu'elle vivait chez sa mère, elle avait eu un petit ami. Ils devaient se marier, mais sa mère avait tout fait pour les séparer. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais voulu s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais fais durer une relation avec quiconque. Seulement voilà, aujourd'hui, elle en souffrait. Une fois de plus.

Et alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle se leva, pris sa veste et s'en alla.

Il s'en voulait, il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts … Il l'aimait elle l'aimait. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit, il le savait. Elle lui avait laissé ses chaines après tout … Et ça, ce n'est pas rien … Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait …

Il était perdu dans ses pensées à tel point qu'il n'avait pas entendu Munch arriver derrière lui. Et sans le moindre scrupule, John lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crane.

Il se plaça ensuite face à Elliot, posa ses deux mains sur le bureau, et le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Aïe ! »

« T'es vraiment un abruti, Elliot. Tu le sais ça ? »

Elliot n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, et encore moins pour les plaisanteries de Munch. Sans même réfléchir il commença à se lever pour attraper Munch, mais contre toute attente, Munch à été le plus rapide, et c'est lui qui attrapa Elliot par le col de la chemise.

Elliot aurait très bien pu se défendre face à Munch, mais il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Comme tout le monde observait la scène et que le capitaine n'allait surement pas tarder à arriver, Munch se dépêcha de dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il se rapprocha le plus près possible du visage d'Elliot pour que personne n'entende, et le regarda avec des yeux menaçants.

« Écoute-moi bien, Elliot. Olivia, je l'aime énormément, et elle mérite d'être heureuse. Tu es mieux placé que tout le monde pour savoir tout ce qu'elle à vécu, alors arrêtes de jouer l'abruti qui à un ego démesuré. Si tu veux que votre histoire dure, va la retrouver espèce d'abruti, elle est parti en pleurant. Tu n'a même pas remarqué que ce matin elle n'était pas bien ? Pff »

Face à cette nouvelle facette de Munch, Elliot resta bouche-bée, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Munch était au courant ? Mais comment ... Et Olivia … Son Olivia … Elle pleurait et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué … Quel abruti … Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas demandé calmement ce qui la tracassait, au lieu de faire son abruti ?

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! » Demanda le capitaine, visiblement énervé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. « Et où est Olivia ? »

« Mais rien du tout, Capitaine » répondit Munch avec un haussement d'épaule, une fois qu'il eut lâché Elliot.

« Nous réglerons cette histoire plus tard. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Où est Olivia ? »

Personne ne savait quoi répondre … Après tout, personne n'avait compris pourquoi elle était partie, à pars Munch bien sur.

Elliot avait échangé un regard avec Munch. Il avait peur que celui-ci avoue ce qu'il c'était passé, et si c'était le cas, non seulement il avait peur que son histoire avec Olivia se termine, mais en plus, ce serait la fin de leur partenariat.

La fin de leur partenariat. La fin de Stabler et Benson. La fin d'Elliot et Olivia. La fin d'El et Liv… Non, non ce n'était même pas imaginable … Que deviendrait-il sans Olivia ? Il n'était rien sans elle … C'était elle sa raison de vivre …

Et alors qu'Elliot se perdait dans ses pensées, son capitaine, lui, c'était sa patience qu'il perdait.

« J'attends, et j'exige une réponse sur le champs. Stabler, je t'écoute. »

« Nous nous sommes disputés. Elle est partie je ne sais où. C'est ma faute, capitaine. Alors s'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, je ne veux pas que ce soit l'inspecteur Benson. » Répondit Elliot avec un calme qui cachait une atroce douleur. De toute façon, Elliot savait très bien qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot. Son capitaine attendait une explication, et il n'aurait pas abandonné.

« Très bien. Elliot, suis moi. » Ordonna le Capitaine en montrant avec son pouce, son bureau. Apparemment, le capitaine attendait plus d'explications … La journée s'annonçait difficile …

XXX

**Pendant ce temps … Dans un parc de New-York. **

Olivia était assise sur un banc, en face du lac. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais on pouvait voir sur son visage une trainée de maquillage.

Cela faisait 8 ans aujourd'hui. 8 ans que sa mère avait quitté ce monde. En se levant ce matin, elle ressentait un grand vide. Pourtant, désormais, elle était heureuse avec Elliot. Il l'a comblé. Elle aurait tellement aimé que sa mère fasse partie de ce bonheur …

Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu lui faire, elle avait été tout de même sa mère. Qui plus est, Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle la responsable du mal-être de sa mère. Elle la responsable de son alcoolisme. Elle la responsable de sa mort. Après tout, si elle n'était pas venue au monde, elle n'aurait pas été là à chaque seconde pour rappeler à sa mère qu'elle avait été violée...

Bref.

Il fallait qu'elle se resaissise, Lizzie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. . .

Elle se passa une main sur son visage et se frotta les yeux qui étaient rougis à cause des larmes et de la fatigue.

« Olivia ? Ca ne vas pas ? » se fit soudain entendre. C'était Lizzie. Perdue dans ses pensées, Liv ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'on c'était approché d'elle.

« Liz !» dit Olivia en se levant pour prendre la fille d'Elliot - qu'elle aimait énormément - dans ses bras. « Comment tu vas ma puce ? »

« Mieux que toi visiblement. » répondit l'adolescente visiblement gênée d'être arriver à ce moment, et surtout, d'embêter Olivia alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Même si elle n'allait pas bien, Liv était là, une fois de plus, comme toujours. « Liv ... Si ça ne vas pas on peut ... »

« Non tout va bien, je t'assures. » intervint Olivia avec un semblant de sourire « Juste un peu fatiguée, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Liz n'était pas stupide, elle savait très bien qu'Olivia avait pleurer, mais pour le moment, cela ne servait à rien d'insister.« D'accord, Liv. » répondit l'adolescente en serrant brièvement la main d'Olivia dans la sienne. Geste qui réchauffa la cœur d'Olivia, et qui l'incita à prendre Liz dans ses bras.

« On va se balader un peu ?» Proposa Lizzie.

« Avec plaisir, ma grande. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour la suite ! désolée pour la longue attente. je fais au mieux. j'espère que cela vous a plu ! à Bientôt.<strong>

_**"La grâce habitait sa démarche, le paradis animait son regard, et chacun de ses gestes évoquait l'amour et la dignité. "**_


	20. Chapter 20

L'hiver était bien là. Où tout du moins, le vent glacial de l'hiver était là. Liz portait juste une petite veste en cuire marron, qui ne tenait pas bien chaud. Olivia, elle, avait un caban long, noir, qui tenait bien chaud et qui empêchait le froid de passer. Qui plus est, elle avait un foulard autour du cou, qui lui tenait chaud aussi. Le fameux foulard qu'Elliot lui avait pris juste après son départ. Elle avait lutté pour qu'il veuille bien lui rendre. C'était un cadeau que sa mère lui avait fais avant de mourir. Elle y tenait énormément. Cela dit, lorsqu'elle vit Lizzie qui grelotait, elle retira son écharpe pour la nouer autour du cou de la jeune Stabler, - qui ressemblait de plus en plus à son père en en faisant qu'à sa tête. -

"Tiens ma chérie, mets ça."

"Merci, Liv. Mais ..."

" Pas de mais !" coupa Olivia. Cette dure flic de New-York, avait un cœur immense. Elle préférait le bonheur des gens qu'elle aime, au sien. C'était une de ses plus grande qualité.

" On va aller se mettre au chaud, ma chérie. Viens. "

Olivia commençait à marcher, jusqu'au moment où Liz lui posa une main sur son bras. " Liv ... "

" Hum ? "

" Tu es sure que ca va ... ? " Demanda Liz avec un regard remplit d'inquiétude.

Olivia la dévisagea un instant. C'était devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Des cheveux blonds , de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels Olivia pouvait lire comme dans un livre. Elle connaissait ce regard par cœur.

Cette jeune fille, en plus d'être belle, était très intelligente.

Alors, à quoi bon lui mentir ?

" Voila ce que je te propose. Nous allons nous mettre au chaud, chez moi, et tu me dis ce qui ne vas pas. Et après, si tu le veux, tu m'accompagneras dans un endroit - pas très gai, je te l'avoue - mais qui me tiens énormément à cœur. Et tu comprendras aussi ce qui me tracasse. " Proposa Olivia, le regard lointain.

Lizzie l'observa quelques minutes. C'était incroyable, comment une personne qui avait tant de souffrances intérieures, pouvait être là, la tête droite, sans jamais se plaindre ? Olivia Benson était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle, qui se contentait de -sur- vivre. Elle était le meilleur flic de tout Manhattan, et ce n'était pas uniquement de la chance. Non c'était parce que Olivia se donnait toujours à fond pour les victimes. Lizzie était fière d'avoir quelqu'un comme Olivia dans sa vie.

"hum .. D'accord" répondit Lizzie avec un sourire.

_**Pendant ce temps ...**_

Elliot se tenait debout face à son capitaine, les mains crispées dans son dos. Colère ou nervosité ? Le capitaine savait que cette posture trahissait les deux. Il savait également que ce n'était pas d'être dans ce bureau qui le mettait dans cet état. Non, c'était de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Olivia.

Le capitaine passa une main sur son visage et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Bon sang, mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là ?

"Assieds-toi, Elliot."

" Je préfère rester debout. "

" Comme tu voudras. Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Liv ? "

" Capitaine, sauf votre respect, je ... je ne peux pas vous en parler ... Pas maintenant. Je vous en prie, laissez moi retrouver Olivia, s'il vous plait "

" Elliot ... il s'est passé énormément de choses ici en l'espace de quelques mois ... Tu es bien placé pour le savoir il me semble. " La capitaine fixait Elliot, il savait que là, il devait peser chaque mot, sinon il risquait de perdre ses deux meilleurs inspecteurs. " Olivia à déjà quitté l'unité plus d'une fois, cela dit elle est toujours revenue. Pour toi Elliot." Il observa la réaction de son inspecteur. Elliot l'écoutait attentivement. " Bien sur, elle a le métier dans le sang, elle est faite pour aider les victimes, c'est la meilleure de Manhattan. Mais, désormais, elle ne supportera plus de travailler ici si tu es là, et que vous retournez au stade de simple équipier. Tu me comprends je suppose. "

A cette dernière phrase, le capitaine eut la satisfaction de voir passer une lueur de surprise dans les yeux d'Elliot. Et oui, Munch n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué ...

Soudain très mal à l'aise, Elliot décroisa ses mains qui étaient devenues moites.

"Allez, files. je veux que vous soyez revenus dans deux heures." dit le Capitaine en se replongeant dans ses dossiers mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

Elliot ne se fit pas prier, il sortit du bureau du capitaine, pris sa veste, lança un dernier regard à Munch, et s'en alla rejoindre son Olivia.

_**Appartement d'Olivia Benson**_

Olivia préparait du thé pour Lizzie et elle. Lizzie, quant à elle, était une nouvelle fois sur le balcon. Bon sang, elle était encore plus têtu que son père cette tête de mule ! Elle était dehors, sans veste. Elle allait vraiment finir par attraper froid...

Olivia s'était approchée de Lizzie, mais celle ci n'avait pas fais attention. "Liz ..." commença Olivia en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille - qui sursauta a ce contact -.

" Je sais que tu vas râler parce que je n'ai pas mis de veste, Liv. Mais j'observais la ville. C'est vraiment une ville magnifique. J'espère que je serait encore là quand elle sera sous la neige. C'est le plus merveilleux. "

" Je te demande pardon ? " Laissa échapper Olivia sur un ton ou régnait la surprise, et l'inquiétude.

" ... "

" Liz ? Hey Lizzie regardes moi " dit Olivia en lui prenant les mains pour la forcer a la regarder. " Viens avec moi. Allez ma puce, on va se mettre au chaud, et tu vas me parler." Continua Olivia en prenant Lizzie par les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Elle lui posa un gilet sur les épaules, et alla chercher une tasse de thé pour réchauffer Lizzie.

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face du canapé, pour être face à la jeune fille, puis tendit la tasse à Lizzie.

" Merci, Liv. Pour tout ce que tu fais, pour nous, pour papa ..." dit Lizzie en rebaissant la tête. Seulement voilà : Olivia aimait énormément cette gamine. Et il était hors de question de la laisser comme ça. Elle posa deux doigts sous le menton de Liz, et lui souleva délicatement jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

" Et si tu me disais ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler. Je serait toujours là pour vous .. "

" J'ai surpris une conversation entre maman et son nouvel petit ami. Ils ... Ils ... veulent partir en France... Et comme c'est maman qui a notre garde ... Moi, Dicki et Eli ... on sera obligé de les suivre ... Et je ne veux pas ! Non je ne veux pas ! " hurla Lizzie en se levant et en laissant couler librement ses larmes. " Je ne sais même pas si je dois le dire aux autres ! Je ... Je ... Ma vie est ici à New-York ! Je refuse de partir loin de toi et papa ! "

" Hey lizzie ... " dit Olivia en se levant pour prendre la petite blonde dans ses bras " Calme toi ... shhht ... ca va aller ... "

" Tu ne comprends pas ! " répondit Lizzie en repoussant violemment l'étreinte d'Olivia " Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec des parents séparés ! Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir choisir entre l'un ou l'autre ! "

A cette dernière phrase, Olivia laissa retomber son bras - avec lequel elle caressait celui de Lizzie - et une lueur passa dans ses prunelles. Lueur de tristesse - Que Lizzie puisse penser ça - Mais après tout, elle n'était pas au courant ... Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Qui plus, c'était une jeune perdue et qui souffrait qu'elle avait face à elle.

La réaction d'Olivia n'était pas passée inaperçue au yeux de la jeune fille, et c'est à ce moment là que des pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient dans l'esprit de Lizzie. Olivia avait toujours été seule. D'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, oui, Olivia avait toujours été seule. Et ... Bon sang ! Liz ouvra grand la bouche et passa une main devant.

" Oh mon dieu ... Liv je te demande pardon ... Je ... Je ... "

" Ne dit rien. Suis moi. "

Cimetière de Manhattan.

- Serena Benson. -

C'est là qu'elles se trouvaient. Face à la tombe de la mère d'Olivia. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Elle avoir été jeune et ne pas connaitre le concept de la mort lorsque cela était arrivé, ce n'était pas une excuse. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir réagit comme ca par rapport à Olivia.

" Olivia ... Je te demande pardon ... Je ..."

Olivia qui avait les yeux fermés, se mit à sourire ...

" Ma mère est décédée il y à huit ans, jour pour jour, aujourd'hui. Je suis le fruit de son viol. Chaque jours du restant de sa vie, j'ai été là pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait vécu. Quand j'ai enfin découvert qui était mon 'père', il était déjà mort depuis 10ans. Ma mère buvait, et c'est la boisson qui l'a tué. Quand elle était saoule, elle me rappelait à quel point j'avait pu détruire sa vie. Parfois elle me battait. Parfois, elle s'écroulait tout simplement. "

Olivia ferma de nouveau les yeux, comme pour essayer de supporter la souffrance qui refaisait surface.

" Quand elle est morte, c'est peut être horrible à dire, mais ça à été un soulagement. Nous souffrons beaucoup moins toutes les deux. "" Mais toi, ma chérie continua Olivia en se tournant vers Liz " Toi, tu es la fruit de leur amour. Tes parents t'aiment, et cela ne changera jamais. Ce n'est pas parce que eux, ne s'aiment plus, qu'ils ne t'aiment plus. Et contrairement à ma propre mère, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait te faire souffrir. Crois moi. Si tu décides de partir avec ta mère, ton père aura mal, je ne te le cache pas, mais il comprendra. Et vis versa. Tu n'est pas seule, ma chérie. Et si jamais tu décides de suivre ta mère, saches que tu sera la bienvenue quand tu le voudra, à la maison."

Olivia pris Lizzie dans ses bras. Elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout pour ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Néanmoins elle était inquiète. Bien sur qu'Elliot comprendrait, mais est ce qu'il supporterait de se retrouver séparé de ses enfants ? ...

Elliot ... Est ce que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre eux ?

Olivia n'allait pas tarder à la savoir ... & Oui ... Quand elle releva le regard, qu'elle avait enfouie dans la jolie chevelure blonde de la jeune fille qu'elle aimait tant, Elliot était à la porte du cimetière, en train d'observer sa fille, et la femme qu'il aime.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour la compagnie ! **

**Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard ... Mais avec le travail ce n'est pas facile.**

**BREF. Je n'en oublie par autant mes FF.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Olivia se libéra lentement de l'étreinte de Lizzie. A la vue d'Elliot, elle avait senti une boule dans son estomac se former. Qu'avait-il entendu de la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec sa fille ? Il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse voir dans ses yeux, son ressentit. Mais rien que dans sa posture, elle vit qu'il n'était pas en colère, non, il avait l'air abattu. Si ses bras avaient été plus long, ils auraient touché le sol selon Olivia.<p>

Était-il abattu parce qu'il avait entendu leur conversation ? Oui. Ça ne pouvais être que cela, après tout, elle et lui étaient en froid.

_"Je vais te laisser discuter avec ton père, Liz."_

_"C'est avec toi qu'il est venu parler, Olivia."_

Devant l'air étonné d'Olivia, Liz poursuivit avec un petit sourire _"Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as éteint ton téléphone pour qu'il ne puisse pas te joindre. Qui plus est, tu étais dans le parc en pleurant alors que tu aurais du être au travail. Donc, vous connaissant tous les deux, tu n'étais pas bien a cause de ta maman, il s'y est mal pris pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, et vous vous êtes disputés."_ Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Olivia sur la joue avant d'aller faire la même chose pour son père. _"Je t'aime papa..."_

Et alors qu'elle commençait à partir, Elliot l'attrapa par le bras. Son silence en disait long.

_"Ce soir, papa. Là, elle a besoin de toi"_ dit Lizzie en lançant un regard à Olivia.

Il regarda sa fille s'éloigner, et se disait à quel point elle était devenue adulte et magnifique.

Et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, à se regarder, dans ce cimetière.

Olivia ne savait pas comment se comporter ... Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre. Et si elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule ?

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps quand Elliot se décida à la rejoindre.

Pour lui tout était clair dans sa tête. Il avait pris sa décision depuis un petit moment déjà. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour trouver le moyen de le dire à Olivia.

Il voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme. Il l'aimait, et il refusait de la perdre en jouant l'abruti.

Contre toute son attente, Elliot serra fort Olivia dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller, en relâchant toute la peur qu'elle venait d'accumuler. Finalement, ils avaient peut être encore un avenir ensemble.

_"Oh El ..."_ commença Olivia la gorge nouée

_"Chut, Liv. C'est à moi de parler ... Je te demande pardon... Parfois, je peux être - non je suis - un abruti de première... C'est que ... J'ai peur de te perdre a chaque secondes de la journée. Tu es tout pour moi ... Et parfois j'ai tellement peur que je fais n'importe quoi ... Je te demande de me pardonner ... je sais qu'aujourd'hui tu avais besoin et qu'au lieu de ça je t'ai fais du mal ... mais je t'en supplie, ne me qui ..."_

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Olivia s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds, pour l'embrasser. _"Je t'aime, Elliot. Tu parles trop, mais je t'aime." _dit elle avec un grand sourire

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant. Elle était honnête et venait de laisser ses sentiments parler.

*Je t'aime.* Elle venait de dire "Je t'aime." C'était la seconde fois qu'elle lui disait en face à face. Mais cette fois, elle ne s'apprêtait pas à partir loin de lui. Non plus jamais. Cette toute petite phrase qu'il crut ne jamais plus entendre, venait d'être dîtes. Elle l'aimait. Oui, elle l'aimais, et désormais, plus rien ne les sépareraient. Jamais.

Il la serra dans ses bras, et enfin aujourd'hui, elle se sentit heureuse. Sa tête était posée sur le torse d'Elliot, et, les yeux fermés, elle souriait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans la voiture d'Elliot.

_"Merci de m'avoir ramené, El. Et désolé pour le savon de Cragen... je n'aurais pas du partir comme ça, et tu n'avais pas a payer les pots cassés..."_

_"Ce n'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es sure que tu ne veut pas que je t'accompagnes jusqu'en haut ?"_

_"Non..."_ Dit elle en posant une main sur la joue d'Elliot. _"Va voir tes enfants. Il faut que tu leur parles."_ continua t- elle en l'embrassant. _"Ca va aller, Elliot."_

_"Ouais ..."_

_"Tu passes tout a l'heure ?"_

_"Avec plaisir."_ (...) _"Liv ?"_ lui demanda t-il alors qu'elle était en train de descendre de la voiture.

_"Oui el ?"_

_"Je t'aime"_

_"Je t'aime aussi, Mon amour."_

Elliot redémarra un sourire aux lèvres, le cœur gonflé d'amour. Il savait qu'Olivia serait toujours là, avec lui. Plus rien ne les séparera jamais.

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Olivia était plein d'énergie. Elle se sentait capable de courir un marathon. Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et montait les marches deux à deux. Arrivée devant sa porte, elle se stoppa et se posa dos au mur. Elle ferma les yeux, serra ses clés contre son coeur, et souria comme une adolescente qui revenait de son premier rendez-vous.

Elle redescendit de son nuage, pour ouvrir sa porte. Mais au moment de refermer la porte, il était là. Face a elle, la regardant avec un sourire mauvais, la pointant de son arme... Darius.

_"Bonsoir, inspecteur."_

Et comme seule réponse, Olivia laissa tomber son sac à main à terre. (...)

XxXxXxX

_"Papa ! nous sommes assez grands pour prendre nos propres décisions !"_ s'écria Lizzie

_"Mais pas assez grand pour prendre les bonnes décisions !"_ s'écria à son tour Elliot _" Je suis ton père et tu es mineure !" ... "vous etes mineure !"_ ajouta t-il en regardant aussi Dickie

_"Et alors ! Tu vas nous obliger à faire ce que toi tu as choisis ! T'es degueulasse !"_ s'énerva à son tour Dick. _"Maman ne s'occupe plus du tout de nous depuis bien longtemps ! Et tu veux nous faire croire que ce serait mieux d'aller avec elle ? pfff laisse moi rire. ! Viens Liz."_ ajouta t-il en prenant la main de sa soeur et en quittant la maison d'Elliot.

_"Dick ! attends !"_ (...) _"J'ai encore tout foiré, n'est ce pas ?"_ demanda Elliot à Maureen. Elle était présente, ainsi que Kathleen, mais n'avais pas dit un mot. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'il valait mieux laisser passer l'orage.

_"Papa ... maman nous a complétement abandonné ... Dick & Liz l'ont très mal vécu. mais ils arrivaient à le vivre, parce que toi et Livi, vous êtes là. Mais en france, tu ne seras pas là, et Liv non plus... Je sais que tu voulais bien faire en leur disant de suivre maman ... et je trouve ça très courageux d'avoir voulu faire passer leur bien être avant toi. Mais eux, c'est toi qu'ils veulent suivre. C'est avec toi et Liv qu'ils seront heureux. On t'aime papa. Ne l'oublie pas."_ Elle embrassa son père sur la joue, et partie retrouver son frère et sa soeur.

XxXxX

_"Vous vous portez plutôt bien, inspecteur. Je pensais m'être débarrassé de vous une bonne fois pour toute !"_ s'écria t-il en claquant la porte. _"Mais je crois que la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffit"_

_"Que voulez vous, Darius ?"_

_"Rien, sinon vous détruire. Je voulais juste pour faire souffrir le restant de votre vie, mais bon puisque vous êtes à nouveau là, c'est qu'il faut que je change de méthode."_ dit il en sortant un couteau.

Olivia sentit une boule dans son estomac. Elle avait vu le carnage qu'il avait fais la dernière fois, avec un couteau. Comment allait-elle se sortir de là ? #Elliot...# appela t-elle du plus profond de ses pensées.

_"Nous allons parler un peu, inspecteur. Assis !"_

Au même moment, Elliot avait passé une main sur son estomac, et l'inquiétude s'était emparé de lui. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre, sera le dernier ... Enjoy.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir !**

**Vraiment désolé pour le retard ...**

**Voilà voilà on touche à la fin ...**

**Ce devait être le dernier chapitre, mais finalement, il y en aura encore un autre derrière.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi faites vous cela, Darius ? »<p>

« Puisque je vais vous tuer, je peux vous le dire. »

Il posa son pistolet sur la table basse, mais garda le couteau à la main.

« Vous vous souvenez de mon procès, inspecteur ? »

Bien sur qu'elle s'en souvenait. Comment pourrait-elle oublier ? Darius avait voulu détruire la réputation de la police. Mais Olivia n'y avait pas été. Grâce à Dean.

« Oui je m'en souviens. »

« Vous êtes une femme intelligente, inspecteur. Alors réfléchissez. »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, du fait que je n'y suis pas allée ! »

« C'est exactement ça. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous m'avez fais croire que vous m'aviez violé, et que maintenant vous voulez me tuer, uniquement parce que je ne suis pas venue a votre procès ? »

« Hummmm » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel « Oui ! »

« Mais vous êtes malade ! »

« Ta gueule ! » s'écria t-il en assenant un coup de poing à Olivia de toutes ses forces, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire tomber à terre.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, le regard noir. Elle avait un gout bizarre dans la bouche. Probablement du sang.

« Cela vous énerve que l'on vous dise la vérité Darius, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai après tout, comme vous me l'avez dit, vous préférez les petites filles, et pour cela, il faut être malade ! »

« Ta gueule sale pute ! » Hurla t-il saisissant le couteau dans ses mains

« C'est vous qui avez violé la fille de l'agent Porter, pour vous venger de lui du fait qu'il se soit également caché pour ne pas venir à votre procès. Je sais tout Darius. »

« Oui mais tu ne pourras rien dire, je vais te tuer ! »

« Vous semblez nerveux, Darius. Est ce que ce serait dû au fait que je n'ai pas peur de vous ? »

Il rit.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur sale garce ? »

Elle sourit en retour.

« Viens par là ! » dit il en la poussant contre le mur en la serrant au cou. « Et là tu n'as pas peur ? »

Bien sur que si qu'elle avait peur, mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre. Elle avait du mal à respirer tellement il lui serrait fort le cou.

« Je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux au moment ou je te tuerai ! »

« Ja...mais »

Pris dans un excès de colère, il lui relâcha le cou et lui assena un coup de poing dans le bas du ventre.

La respiration coupée, elle s'écroula par terre, incapable de se relever cette fois. Elle avait envie d'hurler sa douleur, mais il était hors de question qu'elle donne satisfaction à Darius.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva - avec difficulté - et regarda Darius droit dans les yeux.

« Vous avez du courage, inspecteur. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant ! » dit il en lui donnant un nouveau coup de poing dans le visage.

*Aïe* gémit-elle à la grande satisfaction de Darius.

« J'aime vous voir souffrir. »

« Vous ... ne vous en sortirez…Pas comme ça... » souffla t-elle.

Il était heureux. Il avait déjà détruit Dean Porter, et aujourd'hui c'était le tour d'Olivia Benson.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, et les tira pour la relever. Il la plaqua contre le mur en la maintenant de nouveau à la gorge.

Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à résister. Elle avait fait son maximum pour gagner du temps. Mais Elliot n'était pas venu.

Elle avait refusé de se battre, de peur qu'il la poignarde ou autre. Après tout, il y avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle désormais.

« Dîtes au revoir inspecteur » chuchota t-il en approchant le couteau de la gorge d'Olivia.

*Pardonnes moi, Elliot* pensa t-elle.

« ORDURE ! » Se fit soudainement entendre

Pris de court, Darius relâcha Olivia qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle était à peine consciente, avait du mal à respirer, et n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux.

Elle entendait la bagarre entre les deux hommes. D'après ce qu'elle entendait, Dean avait l'avantage. Oui, c'était Dean qui était venu à son secours, elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille.

« Tu vas regretter tout le mal que tu as fais à ma fille et à Olivia ! »

Il assenait Darius de coup de poing, il était complètement aveuglé par la rage. Darius était au sol, et Dean au dessus de lui. Il en profita pour donner un coup de pieds dans le ventre de Dean, ce qui eu pour effet de lui couper la respiration. Darius se releva et attrapa l'arme qu'il avait laissée plus tôt sur la table basse.

« Vous êtes aussi stupide qu'elle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous féliciter, mais vous avez une magnifique petite fille, agent Porter. »

Une lueur de rage passa dans les yeux de Dean, et il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Darius quand celui-ci pointa son revolver vers le cœur de Dean.

Il se stoppa net. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, il avait trop peur pour sa fille. Elle se retrouverait seule.

Il serrait les poings, il devait se contrôler. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers Olivia. Elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

« Vous n'auriez pas du venir … »

Darius s'apprêtait à tirer, mais Dean fut le plus rapide. Il se jeta sur le bras de Darius, et le coup de feu partit dans le plafond. Il lui arracha l'arme de la main et elle glissa sous un meuble. Il se battait désormais à main nue.

Elliot, qui était en bas de l'appartement d'Olivia avait entendu le coup de feu. Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers, et devant la porte d'Olivia, il était tombé sur la petite fille de Dean recroquevillée sur elle même.

« Marie, Mon dieu ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

La petite releva doucement la tête « Papa et moi on venait voir Olivia. Mais il y avait un méchant qui était en train de lui faire du mal, alors papa m'a dit de rester ici. »

« Ca va aller ma chérie, tiens voilà mon téléphone. (Il composa le numéro du capitaine) Dit à ce monsieur de nous rejoindre chez Olivia et expliques lui tu veux ? Moi je vais aider ton papa »

« Oui monsieur Elliot. »

Quand Elliot entra, la première chose qu'il vit, était Olivia gisant à terre. Son cœur rata un battement, et il se précipita vers elle.

« Liv ! Oh Mon dieu ! Olivia réponds moi ! »

Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il posa une main tremblante sur le cou d'Olivia pour prendre son pou. Elle respirait. Elle était vivante. Il devait se calmer. Et surtout, refouler sa rage. Darius finirait en cage ! Il la souleva, et alla la déposer dans le couloir, à l'abri

« Marie, je te la confie. » se contenta t-il de dire en retournant dans l'appartement. Il retrouva Dean et Darius dans la chambre d'Olivia.

Darius était inconscient. Dean était au dessus de lui, pointa son arme sur son front. Il tremblait, et était nerveux constata Elliot.

« Dean … » commença t-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Oui Darius méritait probablement ce sort pour tout le mal qu'il avait fais, mais pourquoi lui gâcher le plaisir de finir sa vie en cage ?

« C'est fini, Dean. Il va aller en prison … »

« C'est une ordure. »

« Je sais … Mais ne deviens pas comme lui … Penses à ta fille. Penses à Marie. » Dit il posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean

Marie. Oui, il devait penser à elle. Il acquiesça et baissa son arme. Il se releva, comme un zombi, et se dirigea hors de l'appartement d'Olivia. Marie était là, elle aidait Olivia à se relever. Lorsqu'Olivia le vit, rué de coup sur son visage, elle se sentit coupable.

Il commença par s'agenouiller à hauteur de sa fille et la pris dans ses bras. « C'est fini ma chérie … Nous allons pouvoir revivre … »

« Je t'aime papa »

« Moi aussi, ma puce. » « Tu veux bien aller avec le capitaine quelques minutes le temps que je parle à Olivia ? » continua t-il voyant le capitaine arriver.

« D'accord. »

Le capitaine fit un signe de la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. John et Fin, quant à eux, rejoignirent Elliot dans l'appartement d'Olivia, non sans montrer un geste d'affection pour leur amie auparavant.

Dean la regardait dans les yeux, il l'aimait tellement. Mais elle, elle aimait Elliot. Elle avait réussit à se relever, mais elle était encore faible, elle se maintenait au mur.

« Merci, Dean … Tu m'as sauvé la vie … »

Il se contenta de lui caresser la joue comme réponse. Il se retourna pour partir, et Olivia voulu le rattraper, seulement elle n'avait pas assez de force, lorsqu'elle relâcha le mur, ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Dean la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule, et la serra dans ses bras.

« Prends soin de toi Olivia … »

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Dean ? »

« Je pense aller vivre en Floride avec Marie. »

« Oh … »

Olivia ne put cacher sa déception. Après tout, même si elle ne l'aimait pas comme il aimerait que ce soit le cas, elle l'aimait quand même.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais te voir. »

« Alors, on reste amis ? »

« Alors on reste amis » confirma t-il en embrassant Olivia sur le front. Puis il laissa Elliot prendre le relais.

Il alla récupérer sa petite fille, et s'en alla. De l'épaule de son papa, Marie fit un petit au revoir de la main, ce qui toucha Olivia. Elle sourit et le lui rendit.

« Comment tu as su Elliot ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Que j'étais en danger … »

« Je ne sais pas … Je … J'ai ressentit une sensation étrange … et tu ne répondais pas, ce qui m'a fais encore plus peur, alors j'ai préféré venir … »

« Mais … ? »

« Mais … Dean maitrisait parfaitement bien la situation. »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie, Elliot. »

« Je sais. Et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Je t'aime Liv. »

« Moi … aussi … Ne l'oublie jamais, El… » Souffla t-elle avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Elle se sentait bien, elle ne ressentait plus rien, ni douleurs, ni souffrances, ni blessures. Rien. Elle avait l'impression de voler. Oui elle volait vers cette lumière. Une douce chaleur caressait son visage, et un sentiment de bien être s'empara d'elle. Alors c'était ça le paradis ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"La grâce habitait sa démarche, le paradis animait son regard, et chacun de ses gestes évoquait l'amour et la dignité."<strong>_

_**"Il Vaut mieux régner en enfer, que de servir au Paradis !"**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_voilà, le tout dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Vraiment très court par contre !_

_Je l'ai écrit en écoutant "Turn Around" de Bonnie Tyler._

_J'espère que cette fic vous à plu... à Bientôt !_

* * *

><p><strong>5 ans plus tard.<strong>

Il était là, dans cette allée. Mais il n'était pas seul. Tous ses amis étaient présents pour lui. Même Dean était revenu avec la petite Marie. Elle avait beaucoup grandit, et était devenue encore plus belle. Simon aussi était là, comme toujours, présent pour Olivia. Ses enfants aussi étaient là. Finalement, ils étaient restés à New-York avec leur père. Maureen était mariée depuis 3 ans, Kathleen continuait ses études. Dick était rentré dans l'armée, et Lizzie faisait des études de psychologie.

Mais ce n'était plus les seuls dans sa vie désormais …

« Papaaaaa ! » se fit tout à coup entendre.

La petite dernière accourait pour aller dans les bras de son papa.

« Ma chérie ! » dit-il en la soulevant avec un sourire. Elle avait, contrairement aux autres enfants Stabler, les yeux de sa mère. Des yeux noisettes.

« Regardes, maman elle est là » dit Nathalie en pointant Olivia du doigt. En effet, elle était bien là, au bout de l'allée, sous la neige, dans sa robe blanche.

Elliot tenait Nathalie dans ses bras, et il était entouré de ses 4 autres enfants. Et dans quelques secondes, Olivia serait aussi ici, avec eux.

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'avança au bras du capitaine pour rejoindre son futur mari et leur petite fille.

Il y à 5 ans de cela, elle était revenue de loin parce qu'elle entendait Elliot l'appeler au plus profond d'elle. C'est lui qui lui avait donné la force de se battre. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux sous la neige, à se regarder, ils pouvaient se rappeler toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé, mais surtout, ils pensaient que désormais, plus rien ne pouvait les séparer.

« Tu es magnifique. Je t'aime … »

« Je t'aime aussi, El… »

**- The end -**


End file.
